For The Keeping
by Suomalainen-Sisu
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki didn't take any pride in his infamous, promiscuous behaviour. What he did take pride in however was his ability to sense a gay virgin man from half a mile away; and the red head sat opposite him on the underground might as well have tattooed a sign to his forehead stating his innocence. Naruto just expected a little bit of fun. He never imagined falling for the guy.
1. Chapter 1

Beta'd by the amazing **yourlipslookdelicious.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki threw his head back and popped three painkillers into his mouth. He stood for a moment, doing a wonderful impression of a dying cat as he forced the small pills down his throat. Then he straightened and rolled his shoulders back, groaning when they clicked. There. Much better. Though, next time he'd remember to bring water. If he remembered anything from health class and personal experience; water always helped a hangover.

_As did a big breakfast_, Naruto noted, as his stomach (filled only with alcohol and last night's take away from the local chippy) rumbled loudly. The blonde scoffed and wrapped his bare arms around his waist. Goose bumps littered them, and when Naruto exhaled, a small cloud of mist appeared, before disappearing into the morning air. A coat. Next time, he'd bring a coat too. Although, it was a bit too late to remind himself now; especially since Naruto was faced with the exciting prospect of hiking through London during rush hour with blinding hunger and a screaming hangover. _Oh, the joy_.

He sighed. Perhaps he _should _have listened to Rock Lee. He had been the only person, dressed in his obnoxious green tracksuit with his bowl hair cut, to discourage Naruto from following the stranger from last night home. Then again, Rock Lee had only been invited to their 'lad's night out' after Sakura's unrelenting persistence and promise that he wouldn't spout out any of his 'power of youth' crap. Well she had certainly lied about the latter part. The guy had spent half the night yelling, screaming and fist-pumping madly whilst babbling in his drunken state about things which no one really cared about. The idiot had then proceeded to throw up, unable to handle his alcohol intake and Choji had been forced to drag him home to a very hysterical Sakura.

Luckily, Naruto had left just before Rock Lee's graceful finish to the night. He'd headed off into the darkness with a stranger and had then proceeded to fuck the adonis, before passing out, waking up with a throbbing headache and then being kicked out of the guy's flat.

Naruto managed to grin despite his headache and leant against the grimy subway tunnel. The nameless stranger last night had been hot! Tall, with ebony skin and a mouth that sucked cock like a porn star. In other words: perfection. He couldn't remember much of his personality though, but frankly, he didn't care either. Naruto had never been a particularly emotional person. His life was filled one night stands and he pretty much was willing to fuck anyone hot and alacritous enough. Relationships were boring, slow and never provided that thrilling excitement that an arbitrary fuck did; thus Naruto avoided them like the plague. And in return, he'd built himself a strong reputation in the gay community of London as the man who slept with _everyone_.

And whilst Naruto Uzumaki didn't take any pride in his infamous promiscuous behaviour, he definitely wasn't affected by the opinions others held for him. Besides, half the time he was too drunk to remember the degrading slurs various men yelled at him. He was much more content grinding up against a potential fuck on the dance floor than he was screaming and exchanging insults with the occasional judgmental person.

"Yee got any spare change, blondey?"

Naruto glanced up at the thick Geordie accent. Despite the mob of people rushing past in suits, he still made out the figure of a homeless man sat against the opposite wall. The guy looked absolutely filthy. Uncut silver hair hung in slimy locks around his face and distinctive, yet strange purple eyes stared up at Naruto. Sat on a thin layer of cardboard, he gazed curiously back at the tanned man and reached up to scratch his scalp. Naruto grimaced, staring at the hobo's dirty fingers, (the nails of which were coated in a now chipping dark nail polish) and the fresh layer of hair-grease that now coated them.

Despite the bloke's mortifying physical appearance, Naruto gave him a half-hearted smirk. "Nah mate. Does it look like I've got any spare change?" He gestured to his clothing, a thin vest and a pair of black skinny jeans. Even if Naruto had possessed a few spare quid, he wasn't about to hand it over to the resident hobo in the subway tunnel.

"Ah suppose. It wes worth a try though, reet?" The man shrugged.

"How's business doing then, Hidan?" Naruto smiled and nodded at the empty hat which sat in front of the hobo.

"Fuckin' shit! These posh fuckers won't give me nothin'; the cunts." Hidan spat irritably on the ground beside him and sniffed, ignoring the half curious stares which trained on him.

Naruto couldn't help the amused expression that coated his features when he stared at the filthy guy; Hidan was currently chewing furiously at his bottom lip, his yellow teeth visible even from the three metre distance between them.

The two men actually knew each other quite well. They weren't friends or anything outrageous like that. Just two men who often ended up sat or stood opposite each other in various underground stations. And as Naruto often found himself walking home in the early hours of the morning, he often managed to witness the slightly pleasurable, if not intimidating sight of Hidan screaming profanities at some idiot in a suit. Naruto sighed. At least he had Hidan to keep him entertained long after the glow of an amazing orgasm had faded away to nothing.

"Think that's yor ride hyem." he said suddenly, and nodded to Naruto's left. "See yee around, blondey."

Naruto gazed somewhat curiously where Hidan had gestured just in time to witness a blonde girl round the corner where Naruto stood. She looked close to his age; in her late teens with a gorgeous, curved figure that probably had straight men dribbling and clambering over themselves to get a piece of that unblemished skin. Though, it was shame about the face. But that didn't matter as Naruto scrutinised the girl, she didn't look too snobby or rich. Perfect for what he wanted. Now all she needed to do was make eye contact with him.

_Come on. Come on._ _**Come on**_**!** She walked straight past him and Naruto chewed on his lip. _Come on blondey! Turn round!_

She ignored Naruto and continued her way towards the gates to the underground. Naruto sighed, ready to turn back to Hidan and curse at him for bringing his hopes up when he saw the girl twist her body round to look at him. Eye contact was made and she nodded swiftly. Separating himself from the wall, he walked after her. Well thank fuck for that. Naruto swiftly closed the gap between them and soon he was stood directly behind the blonde girl as she stuck her ticket into the machine. Pressing his body flush against hers, the gates opened and Naruto forced himself through along with the girl before whispering a quick "Thanks babe". The gates closed behind them and he separated from her.

He noted her quiet chuckle and raced down the underground tunnels, heading for the Victoria Line. Squeezing onto the platform filled with numerous people in black suits, he waited impatiently - rubbing at his temples to try to relieve his still throbbing headache.

Naruto spent his four-minute-wait for tube glaring simultaneously at the woman who had seemingly decided to pour an entire perfume bottle over her head this morning, and the guy, deafening both Naruto and himself with Eminem screaming from his earphones at eight in the fucking morning. The tanned man silently pondered: if he ended up throwing up on the chubby woman, would he get blamed or would she finally get the fucking message that no one wanted to stand next to a perfume factory? Especially if you had a hangover and the smell wafting up your nose made you feel like you were drowning in that one brand of toilet cleaner that his flatmate Tenten _insisted _worked the best.

The roaring noise in the tunnel signalled the arrival of Naruto's ride home. As he pushed to get onto the metro first, the word 'move' was accompanied by various insults and profanities fell from his lips with ease. He successfully stumbled onto the tube and slumped into a spare seat, glaring viciously at the obese woman as she had reached for the seat also. "Don't fucking think so," he grumbled out and squirmed to get comfortable, ignoring her deadly glare. Leaning his head back, he slumped down in his seat and closed his eyes; anything to make the journey home slightly more bearable.

"_This is Warren Street. Change here, for the Northern Line."_

The voiceover ran throughout the tube and Naruto wearily blinked his eyes open, staring at the upside-down underground map above him. Two more stops. He yawned and shifted position, pulling a face when the back of the chair caught on the scratch on his upper back. Naruto hadn't noticed it until later, but it seemed that the nameless stranger last night had been _very _into scratching and biting; if the nail shaped cuts on his back were anything to go by, that is. And the tanned man couldn't decide whether that had been a good thing or not. Sure, having the stranger bite his shoulder when he became overcome with pleasure was a huge turn-on, but now he had to live with the cuts and bruises for the next few days. And he was a hundred per cent confident in the dismal knowledge that Tenten would find as many opportunities as possible to poke at his injuries and laugh while he squealed and swore.

The doors close to him opened and a draft of cool air blew into the overheated, stuffy tube. Naruto exhaled deeply and stared at the people exiting and entering the train with glazed eyes, although he did reveal a victorious smirk when the perfume factory departed with a final look of disdain towards him.

"Excuse me. Could you...um…" Words died on a stranger's lips.

Naruto felt the awkward shuffling of a person trying to fit into the seat opposite him, despite the fact that the tanned man's feet occupied the majority of the floor space near it. Naruto sighed. Couldn't the person tell by his body language that he did not want anyone sitting there?! It was pretty obvious, wasn't it? Because he really, _really_ didn't want anyone sitting nearby; especially today when he was just about ready to punch the snoring stranger next to him. So, he didn't want another unfamiliar person sat opposite him, staring and judging him and his large collection of hickies that coated his neck - and the odd one situated strangely on his cheek. Therefore, as soon as the elderly Asian bloke in front of him had left, Naruto had cleverly placed his feet directly in front of the chair and thus prevented any of the lazy bastards who didn't want to stand from sitting there; except this one, apparently.

Naruto turned his head to glance up at the poor individual who had decided to invade _his_ foot space…and was met with the amazing ass of the guy currently trying desperately to push his guitar case into the overhead racks.

The blonde blinked once, before shifting his gaze up to the red hair of the stranger and then back down to the two round, clothed cheeks that were practically presenting themselves to him. He grinned and leant back to enjoy the view. On second thought, he didn't mind the other passenger sitting there at all. The doors closed, the train jerked itself into movement and the redhead stumbled slightly, whilst Naruto smiled absurdly in response to seeing the material tighten around the ass.

The blonde man's thoughts quickly wandered back to the last time he'd gotten a decent fuck out of a tube journey, and then Naruto proceeded to cringe, horrified. It had been his idiot of a friend, Sasuke. The two had been _incredibly_ drunk and _incredibly_ bored and obviously had decided somewhere along their journey to god knows where that dry humping against the seats would be the only way to relieve their boredom. And it had been. Until the train had stopped, both flustered guys had fallen onto the grimy floor, Naruto had stuck his elbow in chewing gum and an old woman had entered through the nearby doors only to screech obscenities at the duo lying on the floor with lust-filled eyes. Granted, the rest of the journey had been unbearably awkward and the pair had agreed to never mention it again.

He quickly shook the disturbing memory away when a kid began screaming a few seats down, the mother tried to control the screaming child but still earned a sea of glares from fellow passengers. So instead, Naruto continued to watch the redhead; eyes focused primarily on the toned globes of muscle hidden beneath tight jeans; their owner struggling to push the black case into a suitable resting position. The desperate, occasional pants leaving the pale guy's mouth only served to widen Naruto's smile. The younger man really had no clue how appealing he looked and sounded in the humid compartment of the train, did he? Naruto stared at the stranger stood onto his tiptoes and finally sighed, almost dreamily. Was this a gift from god? The redhead bent over to push at the case from a better angle and Naruto beamed. Apparently, it was. Some alien force was _definitely_ in his favour today. God, it was almost encouraging him to interact with the smaller man; practically begging.

And, well, Naruto was never one to turn down an invitation. And the ass, moving oh-so-perfectly in front of his face, might as well have had a neon sign tattooed to it that said 'fuck me'. The tanned man licked his lips and stood up. If the shorter guy needed help, then Naruto (being the good citizen) was more than happy to help. Specifically if he got something out of it.

He pressed himself up against the man and felt him freeze. "Here, let me help," he whispered into the redhead's ear and reached around to push the guitar case into the overhead racks. The redhead remained stationary, hands clenching and unclenching helplessly by his sides - eyes glued to the window which conveniently provided them with a faint reflection of the two people. _Wow_. Naruto stared back at the teal eyes inspecting him cautiously. A hot body? And a model-like face? Now _that_ was a rare package. Most guys normally had one or the other. Or neither.

But the lad's comportment was certainly weird. The blonde had expected to have been pushed away by now, or…if the guy was as willing and daring as Naruto, he would have pulled him closer, perhaps even smirked and told the tanned man a time and place. But this stranger did _neither_? Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the rigid behaviour… but then he came to a conclusion and his eye twitched in response. No way. _No fucking way._ He was not a…was he? So before the blonde allowed the grin that ached to plaster itself onto his face, he permitted himself to breathe gently across the redhead's neck. The hairs there stood up and the guy chewed at his bottom lip. Naruto's eyes widened.

Virgin?

Okay, _this_ was too good to be true. Was Naruto about to now collapse from a sudden, spontaneous heart attack? Because frankly, thinking back on his ridiculously good luck today, that wouldn't have been a surprising turn of events. Was he about to die on the filthy train floor, thinking about the glorious ass he'd seen whilst some fat, hairy guy attempted to resuscitate him before he fluttered helplessly into the afterlife? Naruto waited quietly, anticipating the moment when his life slipped away from him. Ten seconds passed. Nope. Still alive? Okay then.

"O-okay. Erm…thanks." The pale man stammered in response, eyes following Naruto wearily and as the blonde lowered his arms - allowing himself the reward of holding onto the stranger's hips momentarily before letting go. The skinny man let out a huge breath he'd been holding and tensed against the blonde.

Damn...this man was _so_ gay. Naruto resisted the urge to cheer loudly, or to lean over to the snoring man, slap him awake and yell it into his drooling face.

So instead, Naruto rolled his hips, once, then twice, against the redhead. The redhead's eyes widened comically and Naruto simpered behind the man; fucking hell that felt good. "It was no problem, sweetie," he murmured quietly, feigning innocence and moved to sit back into his seat before some fat fuck decided to steal it. The stranger sat down swiftly opposite him, his lack of eye contact and the heavy blush coating his pale cheeks allowed Naruto to confirm his initial inquiries. It took the entire journey from one stop to another before his blush finally settled down into a gentle pink hue that sat on his cheeks.

Yup, he was definitely gay. A straight man would have sent him hurtling to the ground with blood dripping from his nose at the first thrust at his ass. Naruto bitterly remembered how Tenten had laughed hysterically at his broken, wonky nose when that had happened once; tapping teasingly at the bruised flesh before sending him to the hospital, thoroughly humiliated.

_And_ a virgin: a blushing, innocent, squirming little virgin; _the icing on the cake_, or whatever the hell you wanted to call it. Naruto grinned at the guy sat opposite him and the redhead almost seemed to shrink back in chair, face now having turned a vibrant red colour. It sort of matched with his hair.

Now, Naruto would never tell anyone, but virgins were a particular favourite of his - contrary to the popular belief of his friends…and probably most of the gay community in the area. They believed that Naruto liked guys who matched the blonde in his level of experience, men who gave as good as they took. And that wasn't necessarily a lie. Just, virgins often refused to touch Naruto with a ten foot pole. This was due to his uncanny reputation of dating them, fucking them and then dumping their not-so-virgin asses with nothing more than a quick "goodbye" and gentle pat to their still-sore backsides. So therefore, Naruto, being the type who always wanted what he could not have, had become particularly fond of them. Particularly the way their nervous behaviour forced them to clench involuntarily around Naruto when the first waves of pleasure ran through their unmarked bodies and their eyes rolled back and they whimpered and…

"_This is St Pancras. Change here, for the…" _

The doors opened again and Naruto, unaware of the manic smile coating to his face, stood up. Only when he stood on the cooler platform, did his smile shrink and slowly slip from his face. He turned round just as the doors of train shuddered shut and the metro began moving again, unsure if the redhead had followed him off the train or if he'd remained in the company of the snoring man in the steamy compartment. Naruto shrugged. Oh well. It had been interesting while it had lasted.

The young man paused near the ticket gates, impatiently pursing his lips together until he saw the lifts next to him open and an elderly woman emerge in a wheelchair. Bingo. She headed for the specially designed gate and he trailed behind her before appearing behind the chair, ghosting his hands over the push handles and pretending to fill in the role of a good-hearted grandson. The ticket man waved him through with a bored look, eyes quickly falling back down to the mini-television in the booth next to him, completely unaware or probably just uncaring of the fact that the woman's black hair and Naruto's own blonde locks made them unlikely relatives. He entirely missed Naruto's cheeky smile. The blonde let go of the wheelchair and headed out of the station into the open, cool air.

He walked beside the various bus stops; assessing if he could manage to bribe a fellow passenger into paying for his ride. He gazed hopefully at the people in the crowd and a blank sea of faces in identical suits stared back. Okay, maybe not then. He paused and kicked a stone pathetically across the concrete, watching it roll off the curb and into the street. He then sighed and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Excuse me?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the familiar voice and he spun round curiously to face the speaker. Oh. Conversant red hair and teal eyes peered back at him and Naruto felt his smile re-appearing. _Well, hello virgin_, Naruto wondered if his predatory stare was painfully obvious, as his eyes roamed hungrily along the guy's body, or was the redhead as oblivious to his blatant advances and urges as Naruto hoped he was. Otherwise, this encounter could quickly turn from something out of Naruto's wet dreams into an obstinate meeting that he'd no doubt end up spilling on one of his drunken nights out.

"Yes, sweetie?" He forced his eyes to lift from the stranger's general groin area to stare into his eyes, which were actually very beautiful if he thought about it. He then found himself great entertainment in the way the redhead flushed at the silly nickname before bowing his head and mumbling at the ground. Naruto had to strain himself to hear the words.

"Could you look after my guitar for a second? I wanna grab a quick coffee before my bus comes, but obviously…" He gestured at his occupied arms, filled with bags and folders and gave a small sheepish smile; it was slightly endearing, yet also cute in a strange sort of way. "And you helped me on the tube before so I thought that maybe…erm…" The voice trailed off.

Naruto reached for the case, hooking a muscular arm around the strap and pulling it to rest comfortably on his shoulder. Wide eyes stared up at him.

"Sure!" He smiled and nodded encouragingly.

The stranger excused himself and headed swiftly to the nearby Starbucks. When the smaller guy entered the café to place an order, Naruto's eyes followed him. Or more specifically, his ass.

Maybe now Naruto could ask for his number. After all, it seemed like that man hadn't yet been traumatised by Naruto's forward approach. _Maybe_, he was just waiting for the blonde to make the first move. Naruto chewed at his bottom lip thoughtfully. Yeah, he'd get his number. It was about time the hot guy popped his cherry and relinquished his tight hold on that virgin title that followed him around like a love-struck puppy. You see, a virgin of eighteen or nineteen could be seen as cute, possibly a challenge and this redhead was a prime example of that. But a virgin in their twenties; that's when it got a tiny bit creepy and you couldn't help but wonder what sort of strange dysfunction they harboured that prevented anyone from wanting to pound into their tight ass. Or at least, that was the case in Naruto's mind. So then, as long as you continued thinking with this same mind-set, you could argue that Naruto was merely trying to do the stranger a favour.

The young man beamed at his plan and waited eagerly for the redhead to emerge from the café. He heeded the bus that pulled up beside him no attention…until the young man, carrying his steaming coffee emerged from the café and glanced up. Naruto watched his eyes widen in shock as the red head hitched the bags around his arms to rest higher up and began jogging towards the bus.

Wait. What?!

The tanned man stared silently at the stranger rushing for the bus, until he remembered that he too was graced with the power of human speech. So he raised a toned arm and waved madly at the younger man.

"Wait! Er…" What the fuck was his name?! Crap! "Erm…you! Redhead! I still have your guitar! Hold on! You'll forget -!" The doors of the bus slid shut and the vehicle proceeded to pull out of the drive and make its way down the road, leaving Naruto, wide eyed and gaping, hand stuck awkwardly in the air in a pathetic attempt at a wave. His mouth snapped shut and his hand lowered down whilst he pretended to scratch at his head and pretend that he had not just screamed across the street, only to be ignored. A nearby brunette haired girl giggled loudly and Naruto lifted his middle finger at her and growled, causing the girl to freeze before fleeing back to her mother.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? The weight of the guitar on his back now felt unfamiliar and odd. Naruto contemplated taking the case to 'lost and found' before changing his mind, turning round and facing in the direction that was closest to home. If the redhead had left the guitar, then it meant that two young men _had_ to meet up for him to retrieve it. All Naruto had to do was pray that the young stranger possessed a few brain cells and had written his contact details inside the case. Naruto grinned before scowling at the strap digging into his shoulder.

Now, how the fuck was he supposed to drag the guitar case home with him?

* * *

Eeeh, my first long NaruGaa fanfic, it's been in planning for quite a long time. Hope it's well received! Thanks for reading. Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Beta'd by the amazing **cant-write-poetry**.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Gaara, huh? Gaara…Subaki? Subiki? Sabiki?

Naruto sighed and pushed the guitar firmly back onto the floor after having promptly tried and failed to decipher the messy handwriting on the side of the hard, black case. There was no phone number that Naruto could see, but at least there was an address, though it had been written in the same illegible scrawl. The blonde man had spent the best part of an hour peering at the text and so far had only managed to give himself a throbbing headache and decrypted the first word: his name. So Naruto had been forced to enter Tenten's room and ask his roommate for assistance. After manoeuvring through a sea of junk, he had reached the woman who was lying on her bed in a vest top and a pair of Naruto's own boxers; reading (sorry, _fantasising_ over) a Victoria Secret's catalogue. Naruto had stood awkwardly next to the woman.

"You're just staring at all the hot women in that, aren't you?"

"Yup," Tenten had responded and turned onto the next page. "Problem?"

Naruto had shrugged in reply and thrust the guitar case into the brunette woman's lap. Tenten had taken a hasty look at the writing and then quickly scribbled out a neater version of the address. Naruto had been left gaping and wishing to punch that pleased smirk of the brunette's face after she had turned back to stare dreamily at the underwear-clad women. Naruto had rolled his eyes. The one advantage of being gay and living with a lesbian; you never had to compete over potential sexual partners.

So now the blonde man, fiddling with his fingers, checked and doubled checked the address on the small piece of card before peering up at the small house. The building seemed nice, attached to a row of identical houses in a seemingly pleasant neighbourhood (although, it was slightly more opulent than Naruto had expected from a young man). Clearly the redhead had received a generous helping hand from wealthy parents. Or, he had tried to do what Naruto had originally done: attempt to cram fifteen eager teenagers into a space that really should only fit five.

Nonetheless, despite whatever Gaara had done to afford this accommodation, he probably still lived with a housemate and Naruto prayed to God that this friend of Gaara's knew when to keep their mouth shut and understood what a closed bedroom door often implied. Naruto couldn't remember how many times Tenten had barged into his room uninvited, demanding he 'pop down to the shop' or some other shit, only to find Naruto bending a whimpering man over his desk. Thankfully, Tenten had quickly learnt to control the shocked screech that had originally left her mouth at the sight in exchange for a sigh, a cocked brow and a bored shrug before swiftly leaving the occupied room.

The guitar case that had prompted the men's second meeting was attached to his back and Naruto dreaded to think how out of tune the instrument must have been; Naruto had been knocked and shoved countless times on his journey here. It seemed that in London, no matter where he was headed, _everyone _always walked in the opposite fucking direction to him. And consequently he always had to battle his way through, elbowing strangers and cursing as he went. But he was finally here now - finally walking up the three stairs and knocking stiffly on Gaara's door.

_Gaara._ The name still felt foreign on his tongue. Not that it really mattered though. A few hopeful prayers and if everything turned out well, Naruto could easily forget the name and carry on with his life in a few weeks' time; with the added bonus of tallying another virginity he'd taken to his growing list.

The door opened a crack, and a pair of blue-green eyes peered at Naruto through the few inches of open door; the bright irises contrasted with the darkness cast throughout the rest of the house behind him.

Naruto smiled. "Hey! Gaara, right?"

The redhead nodded slowly.

"So like, we met two days ago on the tube," Naruto conveniently left out the part about grinding against his ass. "You left your guitar with me at the bus stop and well, I figured you'd want it back."

"You brought it back to me?" The door opened wider and this time a pale face filled with hope emerged. The redhead bit his bottom lip, looking almost anxious before his face filled with relief at the sight of the black case and his stiff posture relaxed slightly. Naruto edged one step closer to Gaara and shifted to remove the heavy case from his back.

Once the object rested against the doorframe, Naruto rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms above his head. He'd purposely chosen a shirt a tiny bit too small, so when the material rode up, revealing a toned lower stomach and a gentle trail of blonde hairs, Naruto couldn't help but smirk. Especially when he noticed Gaara's eyes flicker down and then back up again. Judging by the way the man's gaze had lingered on the naked skin…it was safe to say that Gaara had probably liked what he had seen.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the redhead and carried on. "Sure I did! Wasn't gonna just leave it there, was I, sweetie?"

An acquainted flush overcame Gaara's face before his perfect lips quirked into a half-smile and all evidence of his previous blatant staring disappeared. "Thank you. Oh my God, thank you so much! Kankuro would have killed me if I'd lost it; it was his guitar back when...back when he still played. Can't believe I was so stupid to leave it behind. You didn't have to bring it back to me, yet you did."

Naruto bit his tongue to prevent him from blurting out that the only reason he'd returned the instrument was so he had a decent excuse to find the guy and stare at his ass without seeming like a stalker. He was quite happy letting Gaara assume that it had been his kind-hearted nature that had brought him here. There was absolutely nothing wrong with twisting the truth just a _tiny_ bit.

"It was no problem, honest." Yup, that's it. Play into the compassionate protagonist role. Naruto shrugged and shifted from one foot to the other, giving across a casual appearance that suggested that he _hadn't _just illegally travelled on two trains and wondered around aimlessly searching for the right address.

"Is there anything I could do for you, to make up for all your effort?"

The curious tone and the accidentally suggestive choice of words had several adult-rated thoughts floating idly though Naruto's head. Well, he could bend over and let the blonde fuck him? But Naruto wasn't about to say that. So he just smirked.

"How about you let me come inside for a while? We could... get to know each other?" Naruto cocked a brow in a somewhat cautious invitation to Gaara. His voice was low and sensual; the kind that often had young, inexperienced men biting their lips anxiously, blushing, _or_ flinging back a confident response. It all depended on the man's attitude and willingness. Though, Naruto was slightly saddened by the knowledge that without a doubt, Gaara fell into the first category. But, there was no harm in trying…unless Gaara freaked out, slammed the door and refused to bare his face to the horny man ever again. If that happened, Naruto would be forced to re-evaluate his choice of target, and perhaps set his eyes on a somewhat easier lay.

Because there was really the one problem when it came to virgins; if Naruto was to put it frankly…sometimes, they really were just frigid assholes. They were always the men who unconsciously teased all the other horny bastards whilst obliviously carrying on with their merry, sexless lives. They managed to perfect the 'hard to get' act without even realising they were taking part in the first place. And that in itself was both a gift and a curse.

So by following that logic and the blonde's initial assumption, Naruto wasn't surprised when Gaara's eyes widened, appearing almost horrified and he shook his head quickly and declined his offer. "Erm…no, I don't think that's a very er…good idea." His blush had shifted to a darker colour, beginning high up on his cheeks and disappearing into confines of the loose hoodie the man wore.

_Just how far down did that blush go? _

Naruto licked his lips slowly. Damn, why was this guy so captivating?

"Ah, that sucks, sweetie." Naruto pulled a disappointed, rejected face before sighing and asking hopefully. "How about a coffee tomorrow then? My treat?" _Please say yes. Please say yes?_

"I don't know."

Naruto almost growled at this response. No. No way was he going to accept that. In all the years Naruto had spent acquainting himself with attractive men, he had _never_ been rejected. Unless he tallied that guy who turned out to be straight, but that hardly counted. Because most men, if not all of them all agreed on one thing: that Naruto was fucking hot. And whilst the blonde man certainly didn't think of himself as being over-confident or cocky - okay, maybe sometimes - he certainly wasn't modest. He knew that men were attracted to his physical appearance. He took great pride in his good looks and certainly wasn't afraid to flaunt his body to get what he wanted. Yet…he had done the flaunting! So why wasn't Gaara frantically agreeing and rushing out the door with a half-hearted 'goodbye' to his roommate and clinging to Naruto with adoring eyes? An ass like Gaara's belonged in Naruto's waiting hands. So why was the skinny, pale man already slowly beginning to sidestep back into his moderately sized house?

"Come on! It'll be fun, and I'm paying!" Naruto knew he was whining by now. Sakura and Sasuke would have called it _grovelling_, Shikamaru would have labelled his behaviour as _troublesome_, and Tenten would have merely laughed at his desperate tone. But he didn't care. There was no way Naruto was letting that delicious, unmarked ass slip from between his fingers. "It's not like I'm gonna hurt you…" Naruto stated before mentally adding _'unless it's in a fun and kinky way that we both enjoy' _to his sentence. He didn't exactly want Gaara screaming in panic and a line like that would probably have had that exact effect; maybe with an added slap to the face. Or, if Naruto was really, _really_ unlucky, a kick to the balls. So, instead of fearing for his genitals, he remained silent; watching Gaara.

The man paused in his movement and twisted his torso to fully face Naruto once again. "I don't even know your name," he sighed gently.

"Naruto."

"Naruto…" He tested the word on his tongue whilst the blonde man imagined how different the same name would sound when the redhead was stretched out across his bed, his limbs reacting uncontrollably to light, teasing touches with his eyes rolled back and shaking fingers clutching at the bed sheets. Would the name erupt from his lips suddenly? Or would it be broken up into syllables when Gaara tried to fit the word around all the whimpers and moans that fell from his mouth?

Naruto consciously licked at his lips, checking for any possible drool that might have collected there. There was none. Good. Least he hadn't made a fool of himself just yet. He still had a chance with Gaara; he just had to work a tad harder to get there.

"How about it then?"

"You're not going to stop pestering me, are you?" Gaara sighed again, though the light hearted tone of his voice revealed he found Naruto's insistence amusing, if not somewhat endearing.

"Nope."

Gaara let out a small chuckle and reached up a pale hand to comb his fingers through his thick red locks. "Fine. I'll go for coffee."

Naruto mentally cheered and his grin stretched almost comically on his face.

"But _only_ if you stop calling me sweetie." Gaara propositioned, managing to look incredibly pleased with his compromise, despite his closed body language looking uninviting and cold; crossed arms and only a tiny, faint smirk. The man obviously wasn't used to displaying a wide range of emotions and Naruto couldn't wait to witness what Gaara would look like, riding his cock, completely out of his normal comfort zone, or doing any other equally dirty deed. Naruto bit his lip to withhold his excitement as various sexual possibilities filled his mind.

"Sure thing, babe," he finally laughed out and Gaara ducked his head to avoid the small smile he had from showing. The small grin was obvious though and Naruto couldn't help but stare at the beautiful boy stood in front of him. Sure, he'd confirmed the guy was hot ages ago. But beyond imaging how those plump lips would look around his cock or how those teal eyes would stare up at him, lust ridden, he hadn't really paused to appreciate Gaara's natural appearance before.

Until now.

He'd never really noticed the thick eyelashes or the way the eyeliner he wore empathised the colour of his eyes. He'd never noticed the way Gaara's nose scrunched up in a totally adorable way when he smiled, or how his shocking hair colour somehow managed to match perfectly with his eyes and skin when Naruto was convinced that that shade of red would have looked positively horrid on anyone else. He'd missed the small red tattoo, almost hidden by Gaara's hair which lay on the left side of his forehead; written in a foreign language. And he'd failed to spot the high cheekbones, the almost feminine look that still managed to be so hot and so, _so_ male.

God, how many people had chased after this boy before him? And more importantly, how many had succeeded? Who else had stolen passionate kisses from those pink lips? Had anyone ever pulled a whimper from Gaara's throat? Or had been on the receiving end of Gaara's faint smile and had the words _'I love you'_ be whispered to them?

Naruto shook his head to clear out his thoughts. _I love you? _Who the fuck cared about love anyway? Love was stupid; and other than the foolish poor souls who had been brainwashed by Disney, or those with overprotective parents who had as much sexual knowledge as a turnip, no one in the current generation _truly_ believed in love. And _no one_ bothered to go searching for it; Naruto included. Yeah, Naruto certainly wasn't searching for love here. More like a quick fuck and a fast escape route.

"So, can I have your number then?" Naruto spoke carefully, searching for any last glimpses of uncertainty or refusal in Gaara's eyes. Anything that suggested the he was going to cancel their coffee date and crush all of the blonde man's dreams of ever getting laid with a red-haired beauty. He found none. _Thank god._

"I guess I have to give it to you, don't I?" Gaara busied himself by fingering the strap of the guitar case.

"Well, not if you really don't want to. I'm sure walking around London for hours trying to find each other in a tiny café somewhere will be just as thrilling as the actual date."

"When did this become a date?" Gaara's eyes twinkled with amusement, staring up at the older man who took a cautious step forward. Seeing no discomfort in those teal eyes continuing to stare up at his own darker pair, he came to a stop directly in front of the redhead.

A few centimetres. That's all that separated the two men; just that tiny, little gap of air. As he leant his head down next to Gaara's ear, Naruto swore that he heard the redhead swallow and breathe out shakily. So the prospect of physical contact made the pale man nervous, like he was already anticipating the sensation of the touch? Naruto deftly noted this information and moved even closer before huskily uttering a quiet response into Gaara's ear.

"When _you_ agreed to come with me."

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was going on a date.

Okay, let's repeat that.

Naruto Uzumaki was _going _on a_ date_!

_Oh god_. Maybe this was a bad idea? A truly _awful_ idea! Could it be that the oh-so-perfect ass of Gaara's really wasn't worth all the extra effort? Maybe, just maybe, those two toned globes of muscle weren't as appetising as those jeans of Gaara's made them look. Or _maybe_, the redhead's glorious ass was just a silly illusion. A dream invented either by a god on drugs or someone with way too much spare time on their hands; after all, Shino had always been the type of guy to discreetly slip unknown ingredients and powders into the lads' drinks on their weekly drunken nights out. No one really complained though, it always made the nights more entertaining. So maybe, Naruto was just high and delusional…

Naruto sighed and the lift doors pinged open. His excuses sounded more and more ridiculous by the second; had he decided to voice them aloud, he would have surely been met by loud sniggers…and an invitation to the local mental health clinic.

Naruto entered the tiny lift, paying no attention to the obnoxious female voice that sounded above him.

Fucking hell. What was he going to do? Damn it!

He could pull out! Naruto could still call Gaara and give a detailed, horrifying description of an illness he'd caught. Herpes always scared potential partners away. That would work! _Or_, he could just be a cunt and not turn up on the day. The blonde man grimaced immediately after the idea had floated into his head. He couldn't do that. He wasn't _that _heartless. Besides, he had plenty of experience in the mortifying walk home after getting stood up continuously by guys. He didn't want Gaara to go through that.

Naruto reached a hand up to rub at his temple. He could practically already imagine the defeated look on the poor man's face if he failed to show up. The way Gaara's face would probably crumble in sadness was already imprinted on the blonde man's mind and he had to quickly shake the thoughts away.

Okay. Okay, he'd go for definite. He'd follow through with this. Just like in the words of that recent teen-icon with the lesbian haircut; Naruto never said never to the possibility of an exhilarating fuck. Okay, so they weren't the exact words…but whatever.

The blonde man groaned.

But that didn't mean that the young man still couldn't dread the idea of going on a date with Gaara. He had never been very good at sitting somewhere and just...talking to someone. He frequently struggled to keep the boredom off his face, and his mundane attitude had often turned away many potential boyfriends; specifically in his younger teenage years when the ideas of sex were less ostensible on the man's mind.

Then again, Naruto was confident that he could do this. All he had to do was smile receptively and nod along with the Gaara's rambles. Men, just like women, loved to talk about themselves and although Gaara had been strangely quiet and a little awkward during their two encounters, he was positive that an encouraging nudge in the right direction would have the other man babbling about the most random of things. And besides, being sat opposite an attractive guy while they animated some 'hilarious' moment in their life and spilled out useless information was just another excuse to stare at the chatty bloke and fantasize about how the man would look naked and sweaty on his bed...or bent over the kitchen counter. Either one. Naruto wasn't particularly picky.

So altogether, it was probably the fastest route into those tight skinny jeans. Hell, it was probably the _only_ way into Gaara's pants.

The blonde teen chewed at his lip. But still, why did life have to be so fucking difficult?! Why did Naruto _always_ have to take the long route to everything? Couldn't Gaara just stop being such a prude and simplify Naruto's journey to his final destination: between the redhead's thighs.

Naruto's eye twitched dangerously and he jabbed at the tiny, illuminated 'four' button in the lift. The lift was already moving, gliding smoothly up to Naruto's preferred floor, yet the young man still poked at the button, if only to find something to occupy his clammy hands. The doors separated shortly afterwards and Naruto rushed to his flat. The blonde unlocked the front door, entered, and chucked his keys somewhere without looking - he'd end up cursing and grunting at that decision later.

In the kitchen he proceeded to pull out a milk carton from the fridge and drink straight from the spout. The liquid felt cool and Naruto swallowed in large, quick gulps.

"What's up with you?" A female voice called out at him and Naruto hummed as a sign for her to come closer.

Tenten peered at the man from a nearby corner before entering the kitchen also. Naruto turned his head and let his eyes trail over the young woman's body, noting her messy short hair and dishevelled outfit.

Tenten was _still_ clad in the same clothes from the morning. And under normal circumstances, Naruto would have shouted at her for wearing _his_ comic-striped underwear. The teen would have grumbled about how Tenten actually owned her own underclothing (not that she had worn any of it in the last year; she insisted she felt much more comfortable in men's clothing) and demanded for her to remove the boxers. This would have probably resulted in the brunette sighing, before reaching near her hips and dropping the underwear to the floor with not a hint of hesitation at baring herself to Naruto. Then, Naruto would have pulled a displeased face; Tenten would have laughed and have departed slowly back into her room, only to then put on yet another pair of Naruto's boxers that she kept hidden somewhere. Then the cycle would repeat over and over and over again until one of the two - Naruto most likely - got bored of the fruitless arguments.

Frankly, Naruto was way too familiar with the sight of Tenten's naked backside for the duo to be considered anything close to 'normal' flatmates.

Tenten ambled closer - grabbing the milk carton from Naruto before he could protest and also tipping the refreshing milk down her throat. At the lack of response, the brunette released her mouth's grip around the spout of the carton and cocked an eyebrow. Tenten wiped her mouth with her left hand and repeated her question, albeit, a tad more crudely. "Oi! What's wrong, dickface?!" She smacked the man upside the head.

The collision had Naruto's head snapping forward uncomfortably and he scowled. Though, unfortunately for him, he was quite used to Tenten's aggressive behaviour; both of them having been on the receiving end of many slaps and friendly headlocks. The blonde man sighed. "Why can't life be simpler?" He bent over and rested his forehead gently against the kitchen counter. "Why can I just fuck who I want with no complications or without going the long way round to get there?" Naruto mumbled into the cheap surface, exhaling dramatically.

"What the hell have you done now? Hey!" She shook the milk carton threateningly near his face. "Just remember that whatever you've done, it's entirely your _own_ fault." Tenten paused and her eyes narrowed and she scrutinized Naruto for moment. "You gonna tell me what you did then? You didn't get caught having sex in public again, did you? Or beat up some ugly guy for groping your fuck buddy?"

Naruto could already feel the sardonic tone of her words. So he remained silent, face pressed into the kitchen counter. He was_ so_ going to have a mark on his forehead after this; probably a huge red bruise if he didn't manage to refrain from smacking his head repeatedly against the surface from the complete utter stupidity of Tenten's mocking comments.

Although, Naruto still maintained the perturbing awareness that yes, he _had_ been caught having sex in public. And had the police officer _not_ turned out to be an ex-girlfriend of Tenten's, he'd probably still be donning an orange, community service jumpsuit and cleaning up graffiti in a subway tunnel. Probably, having to also deal with the humiliation of having Hidan sat next to him as he worked. For weeks after the conflict with the police officer, Naruto had been faced with dreams where the silver haired man's bitter laughter had echoed through his ears, followed by endless snide comments from the homeless man.

In a strange sort of way, Naruto still owed Tenten for helping him. And he was positive in the fact that she would hold onto that debt until the two were racing each other down corridors in wheelchairs in the local nursing home at the ripe old age of eighty-nine. Oh well. It could be worse.

Tenten took another sip of milk and grinned. "So, should I start contacting lawyers now? Or should we wait till after you've been arrested?"

Naruto's faced whipped up from the kitchen counter to stare at her. "What the fuck?! I haven't done anything illegal!" He swiped the milk from Tenten's reach, clutched the carton against his chest and proceeded to glare at the amused woman. Naruto watched her eyes trail up and stare at his forehead and at the square patch of reddened skin from the countertop. The brunette's smile widened. God! She was absolutely _loving_ this!

Tenten cocked an eyebrow. "So why do you look like I just trod on your hamster?"

Naruto gave her a long, pointed look.

She snorted. "_That_ was an accident. And we were ten for fuck's sake!"

Naruto grunted in response. Tenten stared up at him expectantly before beginning to repeatedly nudge his chest with her elbow. The relentless poking quickly became annoying.

"Fucking stop it!" He jerked away from the intrusive hand and Tenten, having already grown a little bored, separated from Naruto and began searching the nearby cupboards. Her search came to an end when finally a hand emerged from the cupboard, holding a box of cereal - Cheerios to be precise. Tenten grinned enthusiastically before diving her hand down into the packet and withdrawing a handful of the tiny hoops and cramming them into her mouth. Naruto cocked an eyebrow. Sometimes, Tenten was a bigger pig than Choji. And _that_ was saying something.

"I asked a guy on a date."

"Have fun with that." She laughed loudly, opening her mouth and revealing the half-chewed remains of the cereal._ Ew._ "Virgin?" The word came out muffled and she continued eating before gesturing at the milk.

"Wait, how did you know?" Naruto handed her the carton.

"Because you just told me, fucktard. Besides, you never ask anyone on a date, unless they're tight assed virgins." She took a huge gulp of liquid. "Bet he had nice round ass, right?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Okay, sometimes Tenten knew _way_ too much about Naruto's life, especially his sexual one. Like, _seriously_ way too much. And Naruto was convinced he had never shared any of his detailed sex life with her and yet, she still knew them all and could probably list off all of Naruto's recently discovered kinks and fetishes with not an ounce of hesitation.

Had he ever told Tenten his lust for blushing virgins? No!

Had he ever told her of his dates, how many of them he had had, or who they had been with? No!

And had he ever told Tenten what he fantasied about when he spent the rare night at home with nothing to accompany him beside his right hand and a bottle of lube? No!

So how the hell did she always seem to know everything?!

Naruto exhaled heavily. There was only one real explanation: the bitch was crazy.

And it was strange too. Really, really strange; considering that the teenager had no idea what happened between Tenten and the occasional girl he saw in her bedroom. He hardly knew anything about _her_ sex life! Not that he particularly wanted to know what two girls got up to between the bed sheets anyway. And unsurprisingly, all of Naruto's friends (his straight ones, that is) had all begged multiple times to come round to his flat every time moans of pleasure erupted from Tenten's room whenever she got _busy_ with some pretty girl. His friends had often called the fact that the two homosexual people lived together a 'waste'. Because apparently, Naruto's liking for cock rather than what lay between a girl's legs was 'ruining this special opportunity to see two girls writhe against each other'. And bluntly, Naruto didn't see anything special about it - much to the disagreement of his mates.

"You are _still_ gay right?" He asked, deciding to not answer Tenten's invasive question - though he did take great pride in confirming that, yes, Gaara did have a 'nice round ass'. He sighed almost dreamily when an image of the redhead, standing dripping wet in a shower floated into his mind. He could envision the way the water would drip down his body, going lower and lower and _lower_. His tongue would also gladly follow the same path until-

_WOW!_ Okay. Calm down. No need to get a boner in front of Tenten. She would never, _ever_ let that go. And it'd be a bit awkward. Not that Tenten hadn't seen his cock before but…yeah, still awkward; especially if there was no male partner present to cause said spontaneous reaction.

Naruto forced himself to focus back onto Tenten.

The woman shrugged. "Uh huh. Why?" She proceeded to scoop another handful of Cheerios into her mouth.

"I've never known a lesbian to be so interested in the sexual acts of their _male_ roommate and his several _male_ partners."

Tenten stared back blankly.

"You know,_ gay_ men with _cocks_ touching other _gay_ men with _cocks._"

At this, Tenten flung her head back and roared out her delight. "Oh god!"

Naruto fought the urge to gag when his shirt was sprayed with flecks of cereal. Oh, how he _loved_ his roommate! He reached a hand up to brush off the soggy mess and fixed Tenten with his coldest glare. _Gee, thanks for that!_

She fell into another burst of laughter, this time it sounded more like an evil cackle though, rather than an expression of amusement. Then again, Tenten's laugh had always been different; each time being a little bit unique from the other. "I don't care much for the details. It's just amusing watching you bitch, cry and stomp around with that little gay face of yours over the lack of cock you get," she finally managed to splutter out before contagious giggles erupted from her lips.

"I don't cry!"

The brunette ignored his outraged remark.

Naruto took a wide step away from Tenten, as if ready to leap away in case another spray of Cheerios decided to come his way. He was lucky though for Tenten composed herself, swallowing thickly and taking another drink. All traces of her past amusement were disappearing and being replaced with that shit-eating smirk she always wore. Although she insisted that Naruto often wore a similar grin, he forcefully denied this.

"So, how come you didn't just turn on the old 'Naruto charm'? You could've serenaded him on the doorstep with the thrilling music of your tensing biceps and gotten yourself out of a lot of extra work."

"I tried! But he looked at me like I was a fucking leper or something when I asked him!" Naruto knew Tenten was teasing him but he still let out a defeated sigh and pouted pathetically at his roommate.

She grimaced. "Well, you did have Chlamydia last year. Maybe he could still smell out the impending doom of your STD cock." She ducked the arm that came swinging towards her and cackled at Naruto's frustrated face. _The bitch! _

Naruto rolled his eyes at the shorter woman. "How are we even friends?"

"Our hatred for each other brings us closer together."

"I see."

They both stared at each other momentarily before wide grins emerged on both of their faces and Tenten reached out a hand. A fist bump was exchanged and the duo chuckled. Somehow, and god only knows how, the pair were best friends. They just rarely showed it and insults were a common part of their daily banter.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I'm gonna go watch porn and procrastinate, and I'll leave you to… wank over your sexual frustrations. Or mournfully eat your way through all our food. Your choice." Tenten patted the man on the shoulder. Her gesture would have appeared sympathetic, if she hadn't been trying to mask the gleeful and thoroughly amused expression that coated her face _far_ too obviously. She then proceeded to skip off to her room before Naruto could contemplate chucking the kitchen knife at her head.

Naruto leant against the kitchen counter once more, reaching for the packet of Cheerios, he scooped out a few and popped them into his mouth. He chewed contently for a moment before a thought passed through his head and he sighed for the hundredth time that day.

Naruto Uzumaki was going on a date.

_Well, fuck!_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Beta'd by the amazing** cant-write-poetry.**

Also, check out the 'For The Keeping' by Wayward Daughter, the song which inspired this story.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Nngh…f-fuck!"

If you went ahead and assumed that the noise that just left Naruto's mouth was a grunt of pleasure, caused by the man with pale skin and shocking red hair who lay beneath him…then, you would be absolutely right. You may have also guessed that the man, currently taking it up the ass like a pro, was whimpering and repeatedly whispering the word "harder" into bed sheets - supporting his weight on his elbows and fisting the sheets furiously. And lastly, you may have predicted the way that each time Naruto snapped his hips forward, the bed jerked and tapped lightly against the wall…undoubtedly, the neighbours must have been _very_ pissed off.

"G-god! Harder! H-harder, please!" The red haired man howled out and pushed back against Naruto, enveloping the tanned man in a choking heat which had a whimper escaping Naruto's previously sealed lips. Following the man's command, Naruto tightened his grip on the red head's waist, leaving bruises for sure before thrusting his hips forward brutally and pulling the pale man backwards in time with his thrusts. The red head screamed out his enjoyment.

Oh, how the neighbours must be positively _scathing_. Boiling in their own fury and slight self-anger at having chosen to move into the flat next to the place where two men often went at it like dogs in heat. Though, when Naruto was fast approaching one of the best orgasms of the past month, thoughts like that (considerate thoughts, that is) rarely entered his mind. Instead he continued his ruthless pounding, aiming at that one spot that caused his partner's back to arch and rip cries of delight from the red head's throat.

"Oh…oh, ah! Please! G-god, nghh!" The pale man sobbed out, head falling against his shaky arms that supported his weight, sweat dripping down his brow and onto the sheets below him.

Naruto grunted, biting his lip to prevent noises, before leaning forward and licking a tantalizing line up the skinny pale back of his partner. The sweaty, musky smell that stuck to duo's skin invaded his nose and Naruto inhaled deeply, craving that smell. That smell of sex that only moments like this provided. _Fuck!_ It felt so, _so_ good. Naruto canted his hips forward at a faster pace, eyes rolling back in pleasure while he panted loudly.

"Y-yeah, that's it." Naruto growled, leaning over the guy to bite down on his shoulder, leaving a neat set of bite marks on the smooth skin and taking pride in the shudder that wrecked through the red head's body.

Naruto rolled his hips in a teasing action, pulling out almost completely and stilling whilst holding the red head's hips in a vice-like grip to stop the impatient, breathless man from thrusting backwards.

The man beneath him juddered weakly. His mouth opened around gasps of air as his hands clenched and unclenched around the bed sheets and wordless noises fell from his lips. "Ah! Ah...ngh!" Sounds filled the room until the red head pushed his head down against the bed sheets, noises now muffled and even more unidentifiable…or, at least until Naruto gripped hold of the man's red locks and pulled his face away from the bed.

"Tch, don't do that, babe. Wanna hear how much you fucking love this." Naruto smirked and with that comment, let go off the man's hips, gleefully watching the gorgeous sight of the pale man working himself forwards and then backwards on Naruto's cock as the blonde remained still and silent. Naruto stared down to where the two of them were connected, mesmerised as he watched his cock disappear into the warm pale body over and over and _over_ again in such a glorious way. Wasn't this guy just _begging_ for it? And wasn't it just so, so, so _fucking hot_?

"P-please, please, please. F-fuck me!" The red head pleaded

Naruto's smirk grew wider; he placed his hands back on either side of the pale man's hips before rapidly beginning to pound into that tight body in front of him. The pale man positively writhed against Naruto, back arching, toes curling as his mouth shaped syllables that never managed to escape. But soon his body gave a small shudder and then he stopped moving, no longer meeting Naruto's thrusts and instead reaching a hand down to stroke himself. Broken gasps fell from the red head's lips as he jerked his hand up and down his cock.

The red head's orgasm didn't come as a surprise. He tipped over the edge with his breath caught in his throat; clenching involuntarily around Naruto, body jerking pathetically and he finally managed to moan for the last time. His body then threatened to collapse onto the bed sheets (now stained with his cum) and would have done so, had Naruto's firm grip not kept the man bent over on his knees.

A few last leisurely thrusts from Naruto into a shaking, over-sensitive body and the blonde came also; body stilling and teeth gritted together, though a groan still escaped his lips. Naruto slumped against the sweaty back of the pale man, panting heavily as he pulled out of the man beneath him, earning a tired whimper. Taking off the condom and chucking it somewhere unimportant on the floor, Naruto fell heavily onto the bed, completely exhausted from the night's activities, and closed his eyes.

The red head rolled over, draping a leg over Naruto's body and rested his head against the tanned man's toned chest. A clingy guy, eh? Naruto hadn't had one of those in a while. And Naruto certainly hadn't expected this pale man, who had been so eager, vocal, desperate and horny only a few minutes ago, to be the kind who liked to snuggle after the deed was done. You see, even though the sex was usually awesome, Naruto never quite knew what to expect when he pulled his cock out of some guy. It was like flipping a coin. Actually, no it wasn't. Men were a lot more individual than the two options a coin provided. So, Naruto's sexual encounters and the aftermaths were more like…turning a spinner; a spinner with a fucking option for every single guy on the planet that is.

Naruto's less fortunate nights often consisted of him getting hurriedly pushed from random houses, being met with the silent treatment or being insulted by some prick who'd decided to grow a dick _after_ having Naruto's own cock up his ass. And understandably, Naruto wasn't particularly keen on discussing his less enjoyable nights. He avoided conversations about nights when he had returned home startlingly early and had not told a soul about that one time when he'd finished thrusting into the warm body beneath him and the man had replied with a "Thank you, Master." Unsurprisingly, Naruto had bolted from the room with his trousers by his ankles and since then had tried to best to forget about the disturbing evening.

The other vast majority of guys' reactions consisted of blushing men awkwardly asking to exchange numbers, to which Naruto replied according to how good they had been in bed. Or, some of the really eager ones, often the ones fresh out of the closet asked to accompany the man on a date. The answer to that was always no. No matter how attractive or kinky they'd been in bed. And the only times that someone was lucky enough to land a date with the tanned man was when Naruto specifically asked them. Like Gaara; the man who he was meeting in less than twelve hours.

"What's your name?"

"Sasori."

Naruto shrugged. "Cool," he'd forget the name in less than an hour, Naruto figured as his eyes reopened and a yawn escaped his mouth. He then proceeded to sigh contently when Sasori began drawing unidentifiable doodles on his chest with his finger. Naruto watched as his partner's eyes threatened to slip shut at several points and smiled softly as he threaded his fingers into the red hair and massaged slowly, earning a low groan of approval.

"And you're Naruto." It wasn't a question; more of a confirmation. _Everyone_ who ventured out to enjoy the gay night life that London provided knew who Naruto was. Whether you were a frequent visitor of the bear clubs, or favoured young twinks over hardened muscle, it didn't matter. You _still_ knew who Naruto was.

"Yeah." The blonde man smiled. "Yeah, I am." The room lapsed back into a soft silence, sporadically disturbed by the peaceful humming off the red head. Time trailed by frivolously as Naruto gazed up at the plain white ceiling and sighed happily as Sasori deliberately circled a finger around a pink nipple. Well, this was nice. Nice and comfortable. But now, it was time to go.

Naruto pulled himself from Sasori's embrace, rolling to the edge of the bed and sitting at the side where he grabbed a tissue from the cleverly placed box on the table next to the bed and wiped the remains of Sasori's release off his chest, though god only knows how it had gotten there, especially since the pair had gone at it doggy-style the entirety of the night. But still, Naruto didn't exactly want to trek through London with sticky cum covered skin. Depositing the dirty tissue in a similar style to the condom – carelessly onto the floor – Naruto stood up slowly and rolled his bare shoulders back.

"You don't need to go yet," came a soft voice from behind him and the rustle of fabric as Sasori indisputably sat up. Sure, the idea of the hot naked, pale man sat behind him in nothing but a bed-sheet was exciting and erotic, but frankly, Naruto wasn't keen on rejoining Sasori anytime soon. So instead, Naruto retrieved his boxer-briefs from the tangled pile of clothing in the corner of the room and slipped the underwear on.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"My boyfriend won't be back for ages still. Naruto..?"

"I don't care." Naruto pursed his lips together then slowly pulled on his usual, skinny black jeans, scowling as the sound of the zipper echoed around the room's silence. Honestly, Naruto had no problem declining guys and he often did so in a shameless way. He could pick up and drop men with a click of his fingers and he was _certain_ he'd broken a few hearts along the way. Yet, the process of the rejection was always awkward, and Naruto couldn't help the way he shifted his weight from one naked foot to the other as he waited for the mortified expressions to slip from the ex-hopeful strangers' faces. He'd long ago assumed that it was just a natural reflex; his body's way of searching for something to do to occupy the silence.

Naruto sighed. Sometimes, the life of a publically acclaimed promiscuous slut was a difficult one.

He turned back to Sasori and opened his mouth to thank the man for entertaining night…and then he froze, eyes fixed on the back of Sasori's head as the slightly older man stood up unhurriedly, back turned to Naruto. His mouth snapped shut and his eyes widened as Naruto took in the red hair, the pale porcelain skin and the comparable height accompanied by a similar body structure. Holy shit.

_The guy looked like Gaara! _Out of all the hopeful, blushing, submissive men at the club tonight, he'd chosen the one with analogous features to Gaara. And following that logic, it had been no wonder that he'd decided to take the man from behind, having been unwilling to glance upon Sasori's face, where the differences between him and Gaara were more obvious.

Naruto clasped his hands together. Okay, this was strange. Maybe he needed counselling. _No! Wait!_ This was all just some silly subconscious decision; a choice undoubtedly chosen by his cock and not his head. And you can't blame a guy when his dick takes control. It was obvious that Naruto was just craving for a taste of Gaara and this guy had been the next best alternative – or, the best look-a-like of the shy virgin. Simple. So…no counselling and white straitjackets for Naruto today, thank you very much. The blonde breathed out heavily as his jaw finally unglued itself and allowed Naruto's mouth to open; he attempted to begin breathing like a normal person once again.

"We still have time." Sasori rotated to face Naruto. "Deidara said he wouldn't be back till two at the earliest."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. Some of Sasori's desperation was _definitely_ lost in the man's naked state…or maybe Naruto was just childish like that. Though, Naruto did ponder how anyone could manage to be serious when a flaccid cock hung between their thighs in plain sight of a stranger they'd met only two hours ago.

But, could this man just not let it go already? "Sasori…" Naruto began but his words died as the man's head perked up in excitement at the first mention of his name. _Okay, let's not do that again_. "Look, I don't know what you expected from this. You look at me like I'm the guy who's gonna fill that aching gap that your boyfriend, Deidara or whatever the fuck it was, can't manage to fill with his own dick. But that's not how it works. We fucked. That's it. Don't expect me to come knocking at your door with a bouquet of flowers anytime soon."

The tanned man had slept with plenty of taken men since he had begun exploring the wonders of sex and frankly, he didn't give a shit if his fuck buddies were in relationships or not; as long as their significant other didn't walk in on them, that is. And yeah, that had happened before, causing Naruto and the unfortunate man, who had witnessed him fucking his boyfriend to both end up in A&E needing multiple stitches. Having learnt his lesson the hard way, Naruto now made sure to leave early and thus avoid potentially dangerous conflicts all together.

"I…You -."

"You're hot." Naruto cut in and pulled on a t-shirt. He didn't really care that the fabric was turned inside out. The sex ruffled hair, fresh hickies and the stench of intercourse was enough to inform anyone close enough about what he'd been up to. Naruto didn't need to pretend that he hadn't been having sex. It's not like he was ashamed or anything. Screw the judgmental old people on the tube! They were just jealous that they didn't get the same amount of cock that he did. Or pussy. Whatever rocked your boat. "And you're a really, really good lay. But as soon as you opened your mouth and started begging for me to stay and got all desperate about it, well, that was a huge fucking turn off. Sorry." Naruto finished before slipping on the pair of his favourite orange converses, (the pair that everyone else fucking hated and Naruto was convinced Tenten was behind their occasional mysterious disappearances and sudden reappearances in their weekly rubbish bags) before heading to the door.

"Wait!"

"Goodbye, Sasori. Thanks for the good night." Naruto said, concluding the duo's brief conversation as he stepped outside and closed the door, leaving the Gaara lookalike gaping by the bed that he and Naruto had previously writhed against each other in. His boyfriend, Deidara would probably sleep in that bed later, completely unaware that his partner was a cheating whore who liked it rough.

Naruto pulled his iPod from his jean pocket and shoved an earphone bud into each ear. '_My Chemical Romance_' began to pour from the machine; Naruto quickly shoved the contraption into his pocket and started his walk to the nearest tube station. He'd go home, catch a few hours of sleep, shower and then go meet Gaara at that café they had both previously agreed on. Sorted.

But it was only when Naruto lay comfortably in his own bed that the nerves inside his stomach decided it was the perfect time to start playing an extremely active and violent version of dodge ball, causing the blonde to lay perfectly still, eyes wide and panicked looking. Shit. Naruto curled up on his side and pretended that this date was not going to be completely out of his comfort zone. He wasn't nervous. No way was Naruto Uzumaki nervous! But damn…seducing guys was a lot harder when they were sober, everybody knew that.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut.

Ten hours and thirty six minutes until his coffee date.

Ten hours and thirty five minutes until his coffee date.

Ten hours and thirty four min – Fuck.

* * *

Naruto licked his lips slowly and raised a coffee cup to mouth. Taking a small sip, Naruto scrunched his nose up in distaste at the scorching liquid and his now throbbing tongue before setting the white cup back down on the small plate and pursing his lips together. Opposite him, sat in an eccentric metal chair, Gaara copied the blonde's actions (minus the burnt tongue probably). Naruto watched him, eyes flickering to gaze out of the window at the passing people every now and then, and sighed.

Well…this was awkward.

Now, Naruto would never label himself as shy or boring; he was a confident man, damn it, and would immediately deny it if anyone disagreed! He was able to talk comfortably to large groups about his recent sexual conquests, was able to chat up a drunk stranger with a fair amount of ease and had even once managed to convince the parking ticket man to not give him a permit in exchange for a hasty blowjob in the back of his car (back when he still owned a car before he'd crashed it into an unrecognisable shape, that is). So with all that evidence, it was pretty safe to assume that Naruto Uzumaki was quite a self-assured man. Though, right now, Naruto was beginning to doubt his previous trust in his communication skills. For it had only been ten minutes ago that Naruto had realised that his best topic of conversation had always been and probably would always be sex. And he couldn't exactly talk to Gaara in the same filthy way he spoke to most of his sexual partners…

And honestly, whilst on the outside, Naruto was currently trying to hold in a yawn and stop his eyelids from drooping due to the immense boredom and lack of any sort of conversation other than _"oh, it's a nice day today," _and _"yeah, heard it's gonna rain though",_ on the inside, the blonde man was kind of beating himself up about his unsuccessful date. Naruto should have known that this would happen. He should have known that whispering sweet little complements and dirty propositions into Gaara's ear would not work and bluntly, he was completely lost on what to say and the fact that both men were currently sober made the prospect of having a nice 12-rated discussion even more daunting then it actually sounded. It's not like Naruto could discreetly slip vodka into Gaara's coffee…though, that probably would have eased up the uncomfortable, choking air that hovered above the couple.

So, if you were a genius and managed to piece it all together, you would have concluded that Naruto was thoroughly screwed.

Damn it, even watching peeling paint was a fucking more beneficial way of spending your time than sitting in a bored silence. It seemed neither of the two men was particularly keen on beginning a conversation and the rhythmic tap of Naruto's foot against a smooth hardwood floor already signalled that the blonde man was jaded out of his fucking mind.

He needed something to say! As much as he _detested_ dates and as much as he loved hearing anything other than _"faster",_ _"spank me harder"_ or something to similar effect from his male interests…he still needed to say something before Gaara got up and left with a snarky comment and an upturned nose. He was not about to walk home demotivated after a failed date. Gaara's glorious ass was not about to slip through his fingers, at least…not until Naruto had happily investigated the naked skin with his own fingers, tongue and cock. And that was why he needed to say something other than _"what's your favourite position to get fucked in"_ or _"when was the last time you fingered yourself"_. Naruto simpered quietly in his seat whilst Gaara busied himself by twirling a spoon around his coffee with lazy movements.

This date was going fucking fantastically.

"So…" Naruto began before promptly shutting his mouth when Gaara turned to gaze up at him, mild curiosity evident on his face. Most startlingly though, Gaara didn't seem bored; he didn't look tiresome, nor did he look like he wanted to leave. He just looked content and peaceful and Naruto shortly concluded that Gaara's shy personality was probably used to such quiet encounters. Naruto paused at the thought, and a hopeful look invaded his face. Maybe, Gaara didn't mind the silence! Oh god, yes! Maybe, he didn't need to pester answers out of the man! Maybe, they could just enjoy each other's company and not rely on continuous conversation! Yes! Thank god for Gaara's quiet, nervous persona! Naruto joyfully reached for his coffee again, a mad grin etched on his face as he brought the cup towards him and all previous thoughts of beginning a conversation flew out of his brain.

"Yes?"

Naruto froze, caught in Gaara's gaze, coffee cup hovering gracelessly somewhere near his chin. He swiftly placed it back down. Goddammit, the man now expected an answer. Why had he been so stupid to open his mouth ten seconds ago?! Naruto could have quite happily sat in silence for the entirety of the meeting if he had known earlier that Gaara found the stillness pleasant. Because right now, Naruto would have more gladly shit a brick than finish the sentence he had started. He had no idea what to say! What the fuck was he supposed to say when Gaara was looking at him with such a goddamn patient expression?!

Crap.

_Think of question. Think of a question. Think of a question. Think of a -._

"Are you a virgin?" _Wait. What the fuck?!_

"W-what? I'm sorry?" Gaara spluttered back, eyes comically wide.

"Uh…Are you a virgin? Just 'cause you…" Naruto's voice faded out and he slumped down in his chair. Could he please just swallow back those words and pretend they never escaped? Naruto glanced up, his eyes meeting the teal ones of a red faced Gaara. Nope…that didn't seem likely. Shit. What the fuck was he supposed to say? That he was only wondering – no, that he was only talking to the guy because he wanted to bury his cock in the man's innocent and yet perfectly round and probably really tight ass? Yeah, 'cause that wouldn't send Gaara screaming and running for the hills. Naruto might as well have exclaimed that he had a massive daddy kink or something. It would have probably the same effect. Damn it, why hadn't he stopped to think about it before blurting out the tiny question? Naruto exhaled and waited for Gaara to stand up and dramatically storm out of the café.

"Yeah, I am" Gaara said instead. "Why?" His eyes darted uncertainly around the small café. At least Gaara had yet to bolt out of his chair, which Naruto supposed was a good thing.

Naruto shrugged "Dunno. Just wondering, I guess." He mumbled before busying himself by pouring a ridiculous amount of sugar into his drink and took a sip. Okay, that was way too sweet now. He pulled the cup away from his lips with a repugnant look.

Well, at least he'd confirmed it. It would have been highly annoying if Naruto had chased the guy around for weeks only to find out that some other prick had beaten him to it and had pounded wantonly into Gaara before him. Because unlike cars, houses, restaurant tables and other inanimate objects; you couldn't exactly reserve a virginity for yourself. It was a 'first come, first serve' service, and whoever managed to seduce the innocent teen first, usually got to pop the cherry and groan around that unbearable tightness that a virgin ass provided. And Naruto, himself, was now very happy in the knowledge that he was most likely in first place for the running for Gaara's innocence.

And…the blonde just loved the fact that everyone else knew that he was going to be the first one to see Gaara become completely debauched. For when the pair had first entered the cute little café in Covent Garden, a small contemporary district in the heart of London; Naruto had struggled to maintain the smug grin from taking over his face as his eyes had caught those of the tall, muscular waiter with silver gravity defying hair. The older man had stared openly at Gaara, eyes traveling up and down his figure before the bastard had licked his lips and cocked an eyebrow. That is, until Naruto had wrapped a possessive arm around Gaara's waist, earning himself a surprised gasp and a startled, wide eyed look from the red head…and a dark glare from the waiter. In response, Naruto had simply leered at the narrowed eyes before guiding Gaara to a faraway table.

He'd gestured for Gaara to sit and the young man had followed his orders, still spluttering and gaping awkwardly at Naruto who had winked before disappearing to buy the duo drinks. Having reached the counter, Naruto had slammed down a tenner and smiled ludicrously up at the tall man before ordering two coffees in his best _'bitch, please?'_ tone…though he'd actively deny any accusations that he actually called it that. The man had snarled in response before stalking off to prepare the drinks. Naruto honestly wouldn't have been surprised if the pissed man had spat in his own coffee.

He'd returned a minute later, placing the two cups down on the counter, one of which had spilled over the top. Naruto frowned at the silver haired man's fake apologetic smile as he'd flicked his hair back (he obviously was one of those guys who took way too much pride over their hair,) and revealed an eye previously hidden by his fringe. Naruto had gazed up in curiosity as the hair moved back into place, covering the almost red eye from view and leaving his right eye, a dark brown one still visible.

"Nice eyes, dude." Naruto had smirked and he was positive that the waiter had literally growled at him. Okay, so someone was definitely not in a good mood today.

"Fuck off."

"Wow? You so desperate for a taste of that redhead's ass that you forgot all those manners you'd been taught? Sorry to say, but jealously isn't an attractive look for you." Those were the final words Naruto had said to the waiter, before marching off and leaving the cursing man at the counter. He'd returned to the table to find Gaara's face had almost gone back to its original colour and had not remained the embarrassed, if not totally adorable shade of red that it often turned. Naruto still remembered the way Gaara had smiled up at him shyly and accepted his drink with a small "thanks".

"- I don't usually go out. Erm…that's why I don't really date or anything."

Naruto blinked back into the present time, shook his head to clear his thoughts and then fixed his eyes back on Gaara as the man fiddled with the napkin beside him, twisting the material into unidentifiable shapes before tearing a small piece off. It fell gently to the table and the red head sighed. So Gaara didn't usually date, huh? Well, least they had something in common. Although, the reason why was indisputably different. Naruto didn't indulge in relationships because sex was more interesting. What was the point of making it wearisome by adding feelings into the mix? And Gaara…he probably didn't date because he found the whole idea uncomfortable.

"I actually haven't been on this kind of…date in over a year or so."

Naruto resisted the urge to groan. No one had touched this guy in other a year? No lips had met that perfect, plump pair on over twelve months? Fucking hell! He'd hit the jackpot! The blonde man sighed happily into his hand.

Right…so maybe, he'd now admit that Tenten had been right all along when she had claimed that Naruto had a huge virgin/innocence kink. She had been adamant that Naruto possessed this slightly odd fetish for the past two years and it was only now, when faced with the possibility of fulfilling his urges, that Naruto actually acknowledged that she had been correct. On second thought, fuck that. She didn't need to know.

"Why?" Naruto asked and tried to not think about stealing a kiss from those moist lips…or about trailing his own lips down Gaara's quivering, sweaty body.

"Erm…just some private issues. And, I kinda have trouble learning to trust others."

Naruto's eye twitched. Oh dear.

"My last relationship, it had a messy end. Turns out the guy was only dating me to…well, get in my pants." Gaara finished and took a sip, oblivious to fact that Naruto had stopped breathing.

_Shit._

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

Someone had tried to take Gaara's virginity before Naruto?! And they had failed? And Gaara had developed dependence issues because some guy had tried to use him for sex? _Crap!_ Naruto finally inhaled shakily, chewing harshly at his bottom lip. Okay, calm down. Why did it matter if Naruto did the same thing as some prick before him? It's not like the blonde would ever see Gaara again after he'd had a kinky, rough night in bed with the blushing teen. It's not like he'd be the one comforting the crying man after fucking him. Nope, he'd be running out of the door whilst Gaara still wearily blinked at him from his bed, tired body naked under the bed sheets with a small ache in his ass from the rough pounding it had received earlier from Naruto's cock. And Naruto certainly wouldn't be looking back. He'd never have to see those blue-green eyes again, unless he was fantasising over the memory of Gaara with one slick hand wrapped around his throbbing member. He wouldn't have to be there to pick up the pieces of Gaara's mentality that he'd so heartlessly shattered.

"Naruto?"

The blonde teen shook himself and focused back on Gaara. "Yeah?" The red head was gazing at him cautiously, slightly bemused. "Oh, erm…well, some people are dicks, right?" Naruto finished lamely, kicking the thought that shouted _'you're a dick!_' out of his mind before he could start to feel the guilt begin to seep through his body.

"Yeah, yeah they are," Naruto replied with an unsteady smile. "Can't believe anyone would do that…" His voice was unnaturally high and his crooked smile swiftly slipped off his face. Great, why had he gone ahead and said that now? It'd only make Naruto seem like an even bigger cunt when the blonde finally clasped hold of Gaara's innocence and left the red head with nothing more but a devastated, broken expression. Naruto sighed. He was doing a fine job in making the huge crater of guilt in his brain bigger and bigger with each idiotic comment that passed his lips. Perhaps Naruto should staple his lips together before he asked another absurd question? Now that would undeniably stop any future mortifying comments. Just like Sasuke's dark threat of cutting off Naruto's cock and stapling it to his forehead had stopped the blonde man from ever groaning out another man's name when he writhed naked with his best friend again.

The duo busied themselves with their drinks, and whilst Gaara happily sipped at his black coffee, Naruto couldn't help but ponder that if he added a splash of vodka to his own drink to spice up the situation, would it be considered rude? Or would Gaara just label Naruto as an alcoholic who needed help? Naruto took a grim gulp of the sweetened liquid and gave Gaara a crooked smile. The redhead replied back with his own smaller upturn of the lips.

"Do you live with anyone?" Gaara asked some time later.

Naruto's head perked up at the start of the conversation and he shrugged. "Only my annoying roommate."

"You two don't get along?"

"Nah, we do. It's just that Tenten's the type of girl that doesn't get the difference between a joke and plain rudeness." Naruto reached for his drink. "She's even worse when she's hung-over. But she's my best mate."

"Seems like you two have a nice relationship." Gaara gave a genuine smile.

"It is. How about you then? Sharing that great big house with anyone?"

"Me and Kankuro share it between us. But we kinda just stick to our own things unless we both manage to agree on a television show to watch together. But that rarely happens. He likes football, and I like things which are less focused on running around aimlessly and kicking a ball."

"Oh, you guys sound pretty chilled though." Naruto commented, resisting the urge to frown in mild disappointment. Because Gaara's roommate complicated things slightly; not that Naruto hadn't thought about it before. But it was just the fact Gaara's mate was probably protective and the guy would probably easily be able to detect the predatory and lustful waves rolling off Naruto with ease. Whilst Gaara might still have been wearing his innocence goggles, the chances were that his friend wasn't. And that meant Naruto would have to invite Gaara back to his flat if he wanted to have any fun with the teen. And that meant that Gaara would have to meet Tenten. And _that _was a scary thought, even by itself.

Gaara smiled and shrugged. "I guess."

And slowly, very slowly, the pair fell into an easy, gentle conversation about mundane issues and topics. Silly things like past hobbies, favourite movies and recent holidays filled silences whilst controversial topics about religion and political stances were avoided, though it wasn't like Naruto particularly cared about those anyway. But it seemed idle conversation was the key to finding out more about this stunning man sat opposite Naruto.

As it turned out, Gaara was eighteen. And whilst he was an avid music player, he was studying English literature at a nearby university. He loved reading, detested beer and seemed to have the adorable habit of scrunching his nose up whenever he spoke about something he was passionate about. He liked to watch historical documentaries, enjoyed the sound of the rain and had dated a girl even when he knew he was gay purely because he hadn't wanted to sound rude by declining.

And as for Naruto, the blonde man had been a lot less willingly to share anything other than his obsession with pot noodles and inability to colour coordinate his clothing. For there was a lot in Naruto's life which would have left a bad impression of him, and he tended to avoid any chatter about his social life or activities, choosing to only talk about his interests: food and sex; though he didn't mention the later.

Gaara popped the final piece of the cinnamon roll (which the duo had ordered and opted to share five minutes ago) into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "Erm…so do you work?"

Yes, Naruto worked. Was it an interesting job with many career prospects? No. Was he currently attending college or university to obtain a degree in something to pursue in the future? No. Did he spend the majority of his day folding shirts, fake smiling at consumers and bitching about fellow employees and customers with Sakura? Yes. Well crap, that wasn't going to sound very impressive now, was it? His job paid practically minimum wage, he hardly got any time off and the only person his job title would ever impress would be a four year old who thought that three pounds pocket money was a lot. And Gaara was no toddler. He was a man studying in university. That already made Gaara automatically ten times more successful and important through the eyes of a third party.

Naruto sighed and prepared for the funny look he was bound to receive. "Er...yeah." He took a quick sip to take up more time and tried to come up with a way to explain what he did without it coming across like he was merely a sales assistant who was destined to never earn above twenty thousand a year. Which, he was. Naruto just wasn't thrilled with telling Gaara that. "I work in the retail market for the clothing brand GAP," he mumbled off quickly and sank down lower in his seat.

"Oh, so you're a sales assistant?"

Naruto let out a defeated sigh. So much for that plan. "Yeah…"

Gaara smiled softy however and murmured into his coffee. "I guess you kind of take that GAP phrase, 'gay and proud' to its literal meaning, then."

Naruto lowered his coffee cup as a bemused expression took over his face. Had Gaara just made a joke? He caught Gaara's eyes just as the man ducked his head down and swirled his spoon in his coffee. Naruto smiled softly at the blush on his cheeks. Okay, shoot him for thinking this but…Gaara was really, _really_ adorable.

But whilst Naruto busied himself by smiling contently at his date, Gaara raised his gaze to look at the blonde man once again. The blush had disappeared, along with nervous chewing of his bottom lip and had been replaced with a sexy, almost pouty look and sultry eyes. Naruto doubted that Gaara intended for those things to come across but whatever. A hot look was a hot look, whether it was accidental or not. But the sudden change still had Naruto pausing in mid sip of his coffee and his eyebrows rising dramatically. Seriously? Did this guy have a switch on his back that turned him from an adorable teen that Naruto just wanted to cuddle with, into a sex god that had Naruto shifting in his pants? There was no way a man could be both cute and hot at the same time. That was like, asking for the fucking impossible. Yet here he was. Gaara: the man who broke all the rules and had Naruto dribbling into his coffee.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I suppose I do, huh? But I don't think anyone at work is really happy about that. All the girls seem to get moody and start PMS-ing when they find out I'm not exactly 'dateable material' for them. You should hear how many times I get the 'you just haven't met the right girl, honey' line."

"Really?" Gaara looked amused.

"Yeah! And there was one time where Sakura invited me out to a drink and said she was gonna bring a 'friend'. So I rock up, thinking it's gonna be some guy and it turns out to be her best friend, Hinata, the girl with the _massive_ tits. Obviously I left early and Sakura got pissed and didn't talk to me for a week."

"I'd probably get annoyed too if I couldn't have you." The pair froze in their seats. Had Gaara just…? If his blushing face and interpretation of a tomato was anything to go by, then yes, yes he had just implied that fancied Naruto. Oh, and judging by Gaara's stutters, that comment had not been intended to be said out loud. Naruto grinned widely and resisted the urge to coo over Gaara's flustered expression whilst the strange mantra of _'Gaara likes me. Gaara likes me,'_ danced around in his mind. "I mean – I…erm…it's just that you…-"

"Gaara."

That shut up the rambling man. But Gaara's eyes still remained wide, looking almost like that set of dinner plates that Sakura took great pride in.

"We're on a date, sweetie. We're allowed to compliment each other. Actually, I think that might even be a rule in the 'Guide to a Perfect date' Guidebook." Naruto laughed; the sound was light and carefree.

"Oh."

Then Naruto stood up partially, leaning over the table, he gently cupped hold of Gaara's cheek and placed a soft, chaste kiss against his lips. Gaara stilled against him and if the shaky breath that left his mouth was anything to go by, then the red head's heart was certainly beating erratically in his chest. The kiss was short and sweet but that didn't mean that Naruto couldn't permanently imprint that moment into his mind: the taste of coffee on Gaara's plump lips, the way he hesitated before pressing back and the way his eyes fluttered shut momentarily before opening a second later when Naruto pulled away and sat down.

Naruto found himself smiling gently at the blushing face opposite him. He sighed a moment later, cute thoughts flying around his head. But then he paused mid-way through his scenario in which him and Gaara lay in a wild meadow that reminded him way too much of the soppy Twilight scene, and shook to clear his head. He was not about to turn into a sentimental fuck, Naruto decided and quickly flushed his adorable ideas away, replacing them with his usual sexual fantasies.

Because if that reaction was from a simple kiss on the lips, Naruto could not wait to see what Gaara would do when the blonde had his lips wrapped around Gaara's cock… Naruto fixed Gaara with an innocent look – one that didn't give away his previous inappropriate thoughts - and waited patiently for his date's splutters and tomato-red face to disappear.

"Can I see you again?" Naruto resisted the urge to fist pump madly in joy when Gaara's face lit up. _Oh yes!_ Naruto still had it; 'it' being the ability to charm innocent little teenagers into wanting to bend over and submit themselves to the twenty year old beaming man. Naruto's smile grew wider and wider and he cocked his head to side, implying that he was waiting for the eager redhead's response.

Gaara managed to move his head before any words managed to stumble out of his mouth. He nodded swiftly and licked his lips, savouring the lingering taste of Naruto that still remained there. "Yes. Yeah, I'd love to see you again." He licked his lips again and again until Gaara stopped suddenly, tongue hanging awkwardly out of his mouth as a classic dear caught in headlights look took over his face and he stared back at Naruto's amused face - the blatant way the blonde man was observing him moisten his lips with every glide of his tongue over his pink petals. Gaara's tongue disappeared into the confines of his mouth with an unhelpful slurping noise as Gaara attempted to compose his stunned face.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. _Fuck yes_. This was way easier than he had expected. Naruto had expected to have to fight determinedly for a long, long time before Gaara permitted Naruto to get to know him better. But now it seemed that Gaara was just like all the other countless virgins, unconsciously, they were all just _begging_ to lose their V-cards, especially after they'd gotten a taste of Naruto's lips.

Naruto lifted his coffee cup up to his lips to hide his victorious smirk.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Beta'd by the amazing** yourlipslookdelicious.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"He keeps calling me 'cause he saw that I changed my Facebook status to _'It's Complicated'_." Sakura let out a dramatic sigh, allowing the shirt she'd been holding to fall from her hands and land in a heap on the table. Then she rested her elbows on top of a pile of jeans and buried her face into her hands , looking somewhat defeated.

Naruto glanced up from opposite her and stopped slamming discount stickers onto clothing labels. He made a faint noise, prompting Sakura to continue her rant – something which she would have done, regardless of whether he been listening or not.

"And I was all, like, trying to be nice and stuff but I just had to tell him that he couldn't just keep ditching me to go asslick his personal trainer. Like, I _know_ I matter and I'm supposed to be the most important thing in his life right now but Rock Lee's just not treating me like I'm supposed to be treated." Sakura paused to messily fold another shirt before continuing her fruitless rambling. "And, like, he keeps saying he's gonna, like, make it up to me or something and that he's planning something big. But I'm not gonna get excited or anything 'cause for my birthday this year, he got me a gym membership. And I was all like, if I wanted to run, I could go fucking run outside."

"Wow, that's awful," Naruto replied monotonously from behind a pile of stacked shirts. Peering discreetly to his left, he mouthed a quick and desperate _'Help me!'_ to Hinata, who in turn burst into a tiny fit of giggles from where she was serving an elderly woman.

"I know, right?! And I keep saying to him that Guy is only there 'cause Rock Lee's feeding him with money. I'm with him 'cause I, like, totally love him and stuff, but he's gonna have to choose between me and his career soon 'cause I ain't gonna wait for him much longer."

Naruto idly thought back to the last time Sakura had stated such a thing. Coincidently, this conversation had occurred last week, and the week before that - and hell, probably from the moment after Sakura had gotten over her initial anger at Naruto's sexuality and instead somehow decided that having a gay best friend gave her the right to rant about boys and attempt to drag the poor guy shopping. Unsurprisingly, Sakura's first attempts at convincing Naruto to go on a 'Girls' Night Out' had been met with a cold glare and a much needed night out with Tenten, during which, both friends had successfully scored and had spent the early hours of the morning panting and sweating in opposite rooms.

But yeah, Naruto was no stranger to Sakura rambling about her horrid love life and how difficult her relationship with Rock Lee was. It was always like that, until he won her back over with some huge declaration of love and the two would play happy families for another week until Sakura got tired of being treated like best friend and _"not like a woman!"_ And then it happened all over again, and Naruto would be the relationship councillor blankly staring at Sakura and trying to tune out that whiny voice of hers once more.

"Oh no," Naruto sighed and yawned.

"But don't worry. He's totally going to pick me."

Somehow, Naruto wasn't too sure of that. He had no doubt that Rock Lee was completely and utterly in love with Sakura – to the point where sitting in the cramped backseat with the couple was a death sentence. And during those long road trips, Naruto often found himself wishing he was straight so he could at least appreciate the pale leg resting on his thighs or the flash of Sakura's red knickers, just so that he wouldn't have to concentrate on the disgusting couple practically fornicating next to him.

But at the same time, Rock Lee was a man whose very reason for living was to sweat buckets and work his body to the brink – and not the kind of working out or sweating that took place in a bed, or on a kitchen counter. And thus Naruto had a small inkling of a feeling that trying to separate Rock Lee from his dream wouldn't go down so well; particularly since the man with the bowl cut treated his personal trainer like the reincarnation of Jesus and had himself invested in a green tracksuit (identical to the trainer's) only hours after meeting Guy for the first time.

Then again, he really did love her and she loved him. So really, in the end, Naruto couldn't guess what would end up happening, (though he was more than content to make bets about the situation with his mates).

Nonetheless, Naruto continued to make responsive sounds whilst tuning out the inconsequential woman's talk. Or at least he tried, until Sakura accidently sent an avalanche of jeans towards him and the duo found themselves hurriedly picking the clothing off the ground before their boss could kill them both with a single look.

"So…how's your boyfriend?" Sakura asked a while later, resting a pile of jeans onto the table and sending Naruto a beaming smile. She ambled towards him and paused to lean against the counter.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"You totally do! You've been on, like, six dates with this guy. That, like, legally makes you two a couple."

Well yeah, four dates to be precise. Five if you included the phone date they'd had, which had lasted four hours and had consisted of Naruto rambling about the silliest things and laughing whenever Gaara had let out his own chuckle or exclamation. Tenten had glued herself to his door throughout and had commented on the cheesiness of the whole thing afterwards. But surprisingly, Naruto had just stiffly mumbled that he'd enjoyed their conversation, before rushing off down the pub with Shino and pulling another hottie.

Having gone on those few measly dates in the last month, Naruto had soon realised that he'd smashed his record of a total consecutive three dates with the same guy, as well as being convinced he'd gone on more dates in the past few weeks than he'd been on in the last three fucking years.

But those four dates (kind of five) didn't mean that the pair were _dating_. God, no! The word boyfriend sounded so fucking weird coming from Naruto's mouth and _even _though the conclusion to each of their meetings had resulted in a small peck to the lips, Naruto was still adamant that nothing was going on between the pair and that he was still a single man. Hell, Naruto considered himself a single man all the time – whether he was fucking some guy or not, he wasn't about to tie himself down to anyone.

Though, Naruto still wondered what sort of logic pills Sakura had been popping in her spare time as he blinked at her stupidly before shaking his head. "Gaara's not my boyfriend, Sakura."

"His name's Gaara! Oh, he sounds cute."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. How the hell can you tell if a guy is cute by just his name?

"Oh my God. Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything."

"You totally like him!" Sakura squealed and laughed at this sudden revelation as if she'd discovered the cure to cancer or realised that the mole on the back of her neck wasn't the third nipple Sasuke had tricked her into thinking it was.

"I don't like him." Naruto said and sighed. Sometimes he just really wanted to smack that woman. Since there really was no point in arguing back at her when those tonka truck gears were turning in that thick head of hers; especially when she was laughing manically and brushing his words off with nothing more than a waft of her left hand. The whole thing had Naruto wondering whether he should be annoyed at her relentless gossiping, or simply pity those unused brain cells that were obviously lurking somewhere in the deep depths of her mind. Naruto actually ended up doing neither of those things. Instead, he smiled at her eager grin before swiftly side stepping away from her and making a mad dash for the counter.

A promise of a quickie in the store room was all that was needed for Suigetsu to switch places with him, and soon Naruto found himself next to Hinata, watching as the girl stuttered her way through talking to customers as if one of them was going to brandish a knife in her face any second. Naruto clicked his tongue while he folded and placed a coat into a bag before handing it to the customer, falling easily into the normal routine of scan, fold, pack; until he no longer had to pay attention and instead found more amusement in watching Hinata cower and shake as she served tall men with bulging muscles and tattoos. _It's because of her tits, _Naruto concluded, observing yet another guy approach the pale woman; eyes glued to those massive jugs of hers whilst placing an item down in front of her. Naruto cocked an eyebrow. _Sheesh, make it any more obvious, why don't you. _

Minutes melded together and the two people busied themselves in their job. It was one of the rare times when Naruto didn't mind not talking for once (not including those times when he was buried balls deep in some guy's ass) and after he'd managed to block out the obnoxious noise of the scanner and the practically audible sound of men wanking over the sight of Hinata's breasts – the task was quite calming.

"I-Is Gaara your boyfriend then, or not?" Hinata asked a while later when the queue was smaller.

Naruto's eyes flickered to her colourless ones. "You heard that, huh?" Her guilty look suggested that she hadn't just coincidentally heard – but that she's been actively _eavesdropping_ the entire time. "Do I _look_ like I have a boyfriend?" He smirked and shook his head. "Gaara's good looking – no, fuck that. He's fucking hot. But we ain't dating. He's just a guy."

"A guy?" She gave him a small, knowing smile – a cute look which would have had any straight guys gathering carpet burns from the haste of falling to their knees, eager to grovel and beg to shove their sweaty faces between the mountains on her chest.

Luckily for Naruto, his knees were saved from such nasty scraps and instead he just let out a laugh. "Alright, so maybe he's someone who I may be having a bit of fun with." Naruto swiftly stuffed a scarf into a plastic bag and handed it to a young teen who gave him a funny look. Okay, so maybe he wasn't about to announce to the whole world that after six whole weeks of knowing Gaara, Naruto's hands had yet to travel past the totally safe region of Gaara's shoulders, or if he was lucky, his upper waist. But that didn't mean he couldn't muck about with Hinata. "You know the kind of fun I'm talking about, Hinata." He proceeded to tease the girl and below the counter, his hips thrust forwards and then backwards in a lewd gesture that only she witnessed.

The girl turned pink and a spluttered giggle came from her mouth – almost like she didn't know whether to laugh or simply be offended at the very idea of Naruto's sexual antics. "I-I bet he's lovely."

"I think lovely's a bit of an understatement – you should see his ass," Naruto said and folded another shirt with a chuckle. Shortly afterwards, his eyes lifted up and he scanned the store. His original goal had been to locate Sakura's pale pink hair amongst the throng of customers and clothing and judge whether or not it was safe to venture back over to her without being attacked by questions about his _boyfriend_. But he ended up pausing when he caught the attention of tall man leaning against a table in a neat suit with long black hair and stretched ear lobes. White eyes stared back until both men exchanged a flirtatious smile and the stranger combed his hair away from his face, revealing flawless skin and a strong jaw line. Not to mention the everlasting neck that had Naruto itching to lick a strip all the way down rosy nipples hidden beneath the clothing. "And I'd love to see his."

There was a second delay, during which time Hinata sought out the man in the store; before a screech came from the tanned man's right. "N-Naruto!"

"Hn?" Naruto tore his eyes away from the handsome man for a second – but it wasn't long until they were back on him. Now the guy just looked amused; but god damn if his smirk wasn't appealing! Hell, this man was seducing Naruto so clandestinely. And Naruto fucking loved it.

"Neji's here to pick me up after I've finished my final hour. Y-You can't hit on him. He's my cousin." Hinata protested beside him, the customer she had been serving now long forgotten as she gaped at the two men who were now sending each other smouldering looks. "Naruto!" She tried again, her face that of sheer terror, like the one of an old conservative grandma viewing hard-core gay porn for the first time.

"I wasn't even dreaming of it."

"And didn't you agree to meet Suigetsu?"At this, a flicker of glee shot through Naruto's body. So Hinata was totally fine with him sleeping around, as long as it wasn't with her blood relatives, eh? And well, Suigetsu was hot, but then again, he was always around for good fast fuck whenever either man needed it. Neji however, Naruto wasn't sure if he'd ever see the guy again. And Naruto was a man who hated to let good things go to waste.

"I'm sure he can wait thirty minutes." Naruto replied dryly, already halfway through the process of closing his till; much to the annoyance of impatient customers, with one man even clearing his throat in protest (an action ignored by the tanned guy). "Didn't know your cousin was gay, Hinata." Granted, Naruto didn't even know she had a cousin.

"I don't know – h-he's not."

"You sure about that?" Naruto gestured towards Neji. "I mean, I might be wrong, but I'm pretty sure your cousin is already salivating at the idea of having my cock in his mouth." He shrugged and winked. There was a partial truth to Naruto's statement, for the long haired man _had_ been staring blatantly Naruto for the last thirty seconds, much to the tanned man's own pleasure. And he wasn't too sure who had started the sneaky licking of the lips, or the wanton biting of the bottom lip; but that didn't matter. Not when Neji was inclining his head with that delicious smile of his, pulling his car keys from his pocket and jingling them. And if that wasn't an obvious display designed to make Naruto drop his pants, then he really didn't know what was.

"Can you cover me? Thanks." Naruto breathed out without waiting for a reply as he leapt over the counter and began his bold journey over to the handsome man – shit eating smirk glued to his face, just like always.

Meanwhile Hinata choked on her own spit.

* * *

Tenten raised an eyebrow at the four small photos resting in her palm, but didn't say anything.

The photos in question had been taken earlier in the day, when Naruto had taken Gaara to his favourite milkshake bar – a childish guilty pleasure of his. Whilst sipping on his cold refreshment and keeping a painful smile on his face as Gaara had talked, the red head had spotted a photo booth and with some serious begging (and not the kind Naruto was used to) had managed to squeeze the twenty year old into the cramped machine. Words something along the lines of _"Please, I want a picture with you"_ had convinced Naruto to slip the machine the four pound coins that it demanded. After all, the more Gaara wanted his company and his attention, the faster Naruto's opportunity to rid Gaara of his clothing would come.

And then the duo had posed for the first photo; a picture which had ended up with Gaara staring at the camera with a blank expression whilst Naruto (who had failed to locate the camera) ended up staring at the top left of the photo, eyes squinted with an agape mouth.

The second photo had been better, as both parties had managed to stare at the camera, with Naruto pulling his usual smirk and Gaara showing a faint smile. And as much as Naruto had wanted to deny it, the pair had looked ridiculously adorable, a fact which had had Gaara tracing over the photograph with a pale finger long after the couple had entered the metro to begin their journeys back home.

The third photo had come as a surprise, during which Gaara had been combing through his red hair with his fingers and Naruto had been pulling an assortment of faces at his reflection – the one which had been caught in the picture having been one of his scrunched up face, tongue sticking out of his mouth. And although the pair had later chuckled lightly at the image's stupidity, Naruto had silently noted just how hot Gaara looked with messy hair. A sight which he'd see once again in the near future, accompanied by a flushed body, swollen lips, glazed eyes if all went to plan. Hey, maybe he'd even get a picture of Gaara splayed out on his bed.

But, the final picture had definitely been Naruto's favourite. As Gaara had relaxed into his final pose, another smile similar to the one in the second photo, Naruto had quickly twisted his head to face the tanned man. And as the three second countdown had come to an end, Naruto had captured Gaara's petal-like lips with his own, smiling against Gaara's lips as he did so. Granted, the picture had turned out well. A photo with two attractive men kissing was bound to turn out explosive. And the fact that Gaara's eyes had been open, wide in surprise, had just added an extra level of cuteness to the image.

With that, the two men had extracted themselves from the cramped conditions and waited patiently for the photos to form. Two printed copies later, two hasty kisses later (and another kiss after Naruto had ran back up the stairs to Gaara's house and had planted another one on those lips to which he was addicted to) and Naruto was now sat snuggly in between Tenten and Sasuke as the brunette woman inspected the photographs with pursed lips.

"Well?" He could already see Tenten's verbal ammunition building in her mouth as the woman parted her lips and gave her initial, brutal opinion.

"The boy looks like he's been locked inside and depraved off sunlight for several years. I might not be the most up to date on the trends but even I can see that he's in dire need of a spray tan," she said; honest and harsh like always. Dressed in men's shorts (probably Naruto's) and her Nirvana shirt (also probably Naruto's) it was easy to tell that Tenten certainly didn't religiously follow style magazines. But that didn't stop her from punching holes into someone else's appearance, probably because she was so bloody comfortable in her own skin – having dyed her hair every colour imaginable, having pierced random parts of her body only to take the jewellery out weeks later (her hips and her ears being the only parts that had remained pierced) and basically living by the tattoo she's gotten on her hip which read _'Fuck like it's the last day on Earth'_. Yeah, she had absolutely no problem ripping somebody else's confidence down a notch.

Naruto scowled "Tenten…"

"Fine." She scrutinised the photos once again. "His hair colour is cool, plus his tattoo is fucking awesome. And overall he's super hot. He looks a tad girly though – total fucking bottom. Like hell, even I'd fuck him and _I'd_ be doing the fucking." In all the years Naruto had known Tenten, he didn't think he'd ever heard about her bottoming, for_ anyone_. Every single relationship, every single one night stand, each one had Tenten as the dominating half of the pair; even butch girls with facial piercings, short hair that smelled like a tire shop buckled under her. And Naruto had seen his fair share of girls stumble out of her room with shaky legs, faces flushed still in their post-orgasmic haze – shortly followed by Tenten herself, supporting a smug little grin. So in that sense, the idea of Gaara even _attempting_ to top Tenten was just laughable.

"Well, we all know that Naruto loves feminine twinks," Sasuke spoke up, whilst continuing to leaf through his university notes, highlighter poised at the ready to colour in lines of text. Though it did leave Naruto wondering why the duck-butt haired friend of his didn't just copy and paste everything off the web.

Sasuke Uchiha had been one of Naruto's only friends who'd gone to university, the others having either chosen to do simple courses at their local college, or to jump straight into employment like Naruto, Sakura and Hinata had. The result of this had been that Sasuke had basically turned into the agony aunt of the group, most having concluded that the one with the university degree usually had the most brain cells and therefore was able to help out with any problem (which, thinking about it, probably was true). But unfortunately, this was Sasuke they were talking about: the man who was unwilling to lend you spare pound and probably wouldn't even bat an eyelid had you called him from a prison cell begging him to come bail you out. So yeah, Sasuke was a bastard, along with probably the large majority of Naruto's mates. But…he was one of Naruto's closest friends, right up there next to Tenten. _And_ he was also one of his most favourite and frequent fucks.

"_Oh_ is that why I keep coming back and fucking you then, Sasuke? Damn, never thought you'd realise I was attracted to your womanly haircut and your total lack of a ballsack." Naruto replied scathingly, even though, Sasuke was sort of right. Naruto _did_ like men with feminine qualities. Yes, Naruto wanted his men to look and act like men, but he oddly liked the sensitive and slightly vulnerable nature that some guys had. And hey, who was to blame a guy for liking round asses and lean, narrow waists?

Plus, just like Tenten, Naruto was most happy when topping. Sure, he bottomed as well on the occasion, and there was definitely nothing wrong that; especially that gorgeous drag of a man's cock over his prostate. But, Naruto was a feisty guy. He liked to give the pleasure and he always got off on the unadulterated wails of pleasure his partners released.

And Sasuke most definitely knew that; which was why he found joy in making fun of the blonde man. Though Naruto always found a way to bit back with comments just like that last one which had Sasuke huffing in irritation before he snidely said, "I'm pretty sure I fuck you just as much as you fuck me." Sasuke's judging look and upturned nose made him look like someone had glued his face to Choji's asscrack and left him there to suffer – it was a look both Tenten and Naruto were very familiar with. Along with that air of superiority that wafted around the pale man like the plague.

"True, but I know you love it most when you're on your knees. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone, babe." Naruto tried to maintain a composed, serious face. But he couldn't help the choked laugh that erupted from his throat.

Tenten gave a toothy smile too and she chucked the photographs at the pale man's head. Then she proceeded to slump back against the arm of the sofa and throw her legs over the two men's laps. It was fair to say that the seething look Sasuke gave her curling and uncurling toes that sat in his lap was hilarious.

Though, now it was Sasuke's turn to investigate the photograph. And after pushing up the black rimmed glasses that perched neatly on his nose further back, he peered at the pictures in question and uttered three monosyllabic words. "He looks gay."

At this, Tenten's hand shot in the air and she waved it with fake enthusiasm "I vote Sasuke Uchiha for prime minister!"

"You bitch!" Sasuke growled.

"Guys…" Naruto said warningly, sparing a glance at both people. An insult from either one of the two could easily escalate into a full out fist fight, and Naruto was not in the mood to hold ice-packs to Tenten's face for the rest of the evening.

"I'm sorry, but shall we all take a moment to admire Sasuke's idiocy. How's that law degree working out for you mate," she said with glee. Of course, Tenten _had_ to have the last word.

Naruto rolled his eyes whilst her snarky comment received a glare from Sasuke. Scratch that. The look was more psychotic than anything else.

"Do you – do you guys want Chinese?" Naruto tried again to avert brewing battle between them and well, it was better to bribe the two with food rather than argue against them.

"Are you trying to seduce me with food? Because it's working."

Yes. Yes he was. And with that Tenten bounced off the sofa, towards the kitchen and then returned moments later holding her mobile, on which the number for the takeaway was already on speed dial. "You're paying, you know." She waved the device at Naruto who nodded wearily before Tenten lifted the phone to her ear and waited for someone to pick up.

"I didn't exactly come here for food." Sasuke smirked, letting leaflets and papers fall to the floor before straddling Naruto's thighs and tilting his head invitingly to the side. "I'm meeting a girl in an hour, so make this quick." And with that he reached forward to suckle at a spot beneath Naruto's jaw.

The tanned man let out a shaky breath. The two men had slept with each other enough for both guys to know _exactly_ how to drive the other insane. And whilst the region of skin on Sasuke's hips had the pale guy bucking and whimpering, it was by paying attention to Naruto's neck and chest area that caused blood to rush down to his member. Teeth scraped over his pulse and Naruto's eyes fluttered shut before reopening. He smiled, "Does she know you like to fuck guys?" Naruto teased and he leaned back against the sofa, allowing his eyes to trail over one of his closest friend's body.

Anyone that said that the pale guy wasn't hot was fucking lying. Onyx eyes that stared at him intensely that were enclosed by thick eyelashes. Pale, unblemished skin – similar to Gaara's and a face that belonged somewhere in a Vogue catalogue. And somehow, and really, God only knows how, the duck-butt hair of his _actually _looked really good on him. It was black with bangs that roughly framed his cheeks. Sasuke was slightly taller than Naruto, he was leaner, less muscular but was still toned. And in Naruto's opinion, Sasuke looked amazing when he was covered in sweat and hickeys.

"Mm, she thinks it's hot." Sasuke mumbled as he trapped Naruto's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently. Moments later, a tongue came to swipe gently over it. And Naruto eagerly opened his own mouth to deepen their kiss whilst hands came to rest on Sasuke's clothed thighs. They stroked in firm lines over the fabric on Sasuke's legs, massaging the skin and pulling Sasuke closer until his chest was flush against Naruto's. The duo breathed together, and tongues caressed against each other. Teeth clanked as the kiss turned more desperate and sloppy.

"Damn Sasuke. Using your bisexuality to attract chicks, you devilish bastard." Tenten's voice came from somewhere but neither man really cared at this point, with Naruto using the free space left by Tenten as an opportunity to fall back, dragging Sasuke with him.

Sasuke inhaled sharply in masked pleasure.

Ever since Gaara had popped up in Naruto's life, the young man had begun to increase his weekly amount of sex quite significantly, as well having taken to jerking off alone far more than usual. He blamed the reason for why due to the invisible chastity belt that was Gaara's virginity that stopped him and forced him to endure numerous hours with the red head whilst trying to maintain his platonic appearance. The constant sex was the one restraint that was stopping Naruto from pushing the red head against a nearby wall and roughly fucking him against it until Gaara walked away limping. Sure, Naruto loved his highly active imagination, but his ability to conjure filthy images of Gaara was both a gift and curse. Luckily for him, he had friends who had been more than happy to help with his difficult problem and thus Sasuke often appeared at his apartment, lube bottle in hand and ready to get down and dirty with the blonde man.

Naruto sighed as two clothed cocks grinded together. If Gaara wasn't about to put out just yet, then Sasuke and other men would have to do.

* * *

I'd like to say a huge thank you to every single person who has reviewed, followed or put this story into their favourites so far. It means a lot. Anyway, thanks for reading! And please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Beta'd by the amazing**yourlipslookdelicious.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

As Naruto and Gaara emerged from the underground tunnel, it was the sight of the gleaming _Starbucks_ sign that a strange chill of déjà vu running down the blonde man's spine. But even_ if_ the memory of the duo's first proper conversation outside said _Starbucks_ had stirred an odd feeling somewhere within Naruto; the guy didn't show it. Instead, the couple walked straight past the café and towards the ticket booths, at which point Gaara began to trail slightly behind Naruto; an expression of honest curiosity coating his face. They stepped calmly into the queue in a peaceful silence until they were called forward.

And Naruto let out a dismal sigh. "Kill me. Just – just shoot me now."

Gaara blinked up at him. "What? Why?" They stepped up to the small window just as the questions escaped the teenager. Naruto didn't bother replying and a look of realisation quickly arose on Gaara. The two men chose to stare at the ginormous eyebrows wiggling in front of them.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, forced a smile onto his face (an expression that looked more like a grimace) and wondered silently if the furry fuckers on Rock Lee's face were supposed to be eyebrows, or if the guy had somehow managed to superglue caterpillars to his forehead.

"Naruto!" Rock Lee exclaimed and _Jesus Christ_, someone had definitely been popping one too many vitamins. "I wasn't expecting you to visit me!"

The tanned man licked his lips and opened his mouth, ready to fling an uncaring insult at the eager man and knock his enthusiasm down a peg. But somewhere between trying to decide whether to mock Rock Lee's hair or his eyebrows first, (or to simply extend his arm out and smack the guy in the face) Naruto became acutely aware of Gaara's body edging slowly closer and closer to his own as if Rock Lee's shiny face was highly contagious. Naruto shut his mouth. _Oh yeah_, Gaara was standing next to him. Sweet innocent Gaara who had no idea exactly how cruel and intimidating Naruto could be. Not to mention Naruto's lack of a mouth filter (kindly inherited from Tenten) or his inability to not feel aroused whenever an object with two legs and a dick walked past.

So instead Naruto just shrugged. "Me either." Short and sweet. No sense in trying to carry a conversation with Rock Lee. The athletic guy already spoke enough for plenty of them, and anyone who asked him a question was pretty much asking to die. There was only so much cheeriness and over positive thinking that a normal person could take. And, it wasn't like Naruto and Rock Lee were particularly good friends anyway; more like acquaintances who'd unfortunately been introduced to each other by an eager Sakura at someone's house party. So yeah, Naruto did kind of dislike the man. Not to the point where he wanted Rock Lee to die, or anything unreasonably horrific. Just he preferred to stay as far away from that green track suit as possible. And...If Naruto was to ever be stuck on a sinking ship and Rock Lee was in possession of the only available life craft, Naruto would probably stay on the boat and hope for the best.

Rock Lee looked delighted at his reply. "Are you going to buy a ticket?"

_No shit, really? _Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Where are you - ?" Rock Lee's eyes grew wider (if even possible) and he bounced in his seat when he caught sight of Gaara – an action which had the redhead trying to meld his body into Naruto's, attempting to shield himself from those incriminating eyes which were no doubt conducting wild scenarios as the duo stood there. "Is that - ? That's Gaara! Sakura told me." His massive grin swiftly turned into an O-shape – an expression which looked like a mixture of Rock Lee uncovering some huge secret, or as if someone had just blown air up his ass. "Are you taking him on a date?!"

Okay, on second thought, someone did need to shoot Rock Lee before he spouted out any more crap. Though the comment had caused Gaara to peek out from behind Naruto and he now clutched the tanned man's arm, a small smile curving up the corners of his mouth. So, in a really weird and fucked up way, Rock Lee's manner of pointing out the unnecessary, was kind of useful. Especially when Gaara rested his head softly onto Naruto's shoulder and shrugged. "I don't know. He hasn't told me where we're going yet." Teal eyes glanced up, filled with flickers of amusement at Naruto's blatant irritation.

"Brighton. Two returns. Please and _thank you_," Naruto spat out and slammed some notes onto the counter, trying to ignore the toothy gleam of Rock Lee's smile. _God_, how much he wished they'd just used the self-serve ticket machines.

"We're going to Brighton?" Gaara's voice piped up, and thank Jesus-fucking-Christ for that distraction because Naruto was just about ripe enough to grab Rock Lee's green tie and smash his face into the glass window that separated the men.

"You said something about wanting to go to the beach on Skype last week." Naruto shrugged instead and swiftly placed his hands into his pockets before he did anything stupid, or illegal. Yeah, Naruto and Gaara now had regular Skype dates. Like a completely regular fucking couple – though neither had yet to ask about their relationship status, maybe because Gaara was just too shy, and maybe because Naruto didn't want to tie himself down to the lad (it'd make his sudden disappearance from Gaara's life after his virginity had been taken just slightly less cruel). Plus, Naruto didn't date. Though apparently he didn't also talk on webcam to some guy for hours on end about the stupidest shit, and look how that had turned out.

Because whether he liked it or not, Gaara was pretty much taking a sledgehammer to the walls that encased his repetitive, fuck filled, simple life. It was definitely because of Gaara that Naruto had to frequently visit Sasuke to relieve the horny thoughts that clouded his mind. But it was also because of Gaara that his movements towards Sasuke's apartment had become slow, sluggish and almost forced; as if the prospect of fucking or being fucked by Sasuke was more of an expectation of Naruto, and not what he _really_ wanted.

And Naruto didn't really know if that was a good thing or not; that Gaara was managing to have this almost subconscious effect on him. Though, it wasn't as though Naruto _liked_ the man. Hell, any sort of compassion he felt for Gaara was simply his humane side trying to stall the heart-breaking prospect of crushing the redhead's soul into pieces.

Yet, he did have to admit that Naruto did enjoy the redhead's company. He may have even looked forward to their encounters and the prospect of meeting him; of meeting Gaara.

Gaara.

With his small upwards curve of his lips, his massive teal eyes and blood-red hair.

The very same Gaara with a tight round ass and fucking titanium chastity belt.

And the same Gaara who managed to make him laugh, make him want to intertwine their fingers as they walked together and who made Naruto question whether the heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach was arousal or simply just a feeling of completion, of care, of happiness and admiration for the smaller man.

Naruto swallowed thickly.

"So we're going to the seaside. In the winter?"

"What better time? This way we don't have naked kids running round us on the beach," Naruto said and Rock Lee slid the tickets under the little gap. He pocketed them quickly. "Okay, on the count of three, I'm gonna make a distraction. And you're gonna make a run for it," the tanned man mumbled, deadly serious until Gaara cocked his head at him and Naruto chuckled.

"He's not _that_ bad," Gaara said quietly. "He's just…" He glanced at Rock Lee, who was staring at them creepily. "Erm…" Gaara took a step backwards and this time Rock Lee began to wave rapidly at the departing couple. Gaara flushed. "Okay, he's a bit odd. But I'm sure you're just exaggerating."

"You clearly don't know who you're talking about."

"We have a two hour train journey ahead of us. I'm sure you tell me all about him in that time." The couple finally emerged onto the platform, the roar of a nearby train in their ears alerting them of the oncoming train and the duo managed (with the careful and discreet elbowing of strangers from Naruto) to slip onto carriage and secure one uncomfortable seat between the two of them. Naruto plopped down into it, stretched his feet out a final time before locking his knees together and pulling a surprised Gaara into his lap.

"Now why would I do that? When I can spend the two hours instead staring at your pretty face and kissing your neck?" Naruto said, and to clarify his point he placed a peck onto the back of Gaara's neck where his hairline was. The man shivered in his lap and Naruto just smirked back.

"Erm…" Gaara twisted his head round to stare at Naruto, his face was a lovely shade of pink and he was chewing frantically at his bottom lip. "I-I don't mind you doing that. It sounds far more interesting than what I suggested we do," he said and made eye contact with the blonde man quickly before his gaze dropped and he stared at his lap instead; face slowing becoming redder and redder.

Naruto resisted the urge to chuckle. Although Gaara's flirting technique was hardly perfect (in fact it was far more awkward and endearing then it really should have been), his attempt at seduction was very amusing and slightly enthralling. "I'm glad you agree," Naruto whispered against the redhead's lips, leaning even closer when he heard Gaara's sharp inhalation of air. He pressed their lips together. There was a second of hesitation before Gaara responded, pushing back against Naruto's lips. The tanned man felt Gaara's eyelashes flutter against his cheek as his eyes closed. He proceeded to place gentle pecks Gaara's lips, at some points pulling at the redhead's bottom lip with his teeth and caressing the tender flesh with his tongue.

Hands reached up fisted themselves into the folds of Naruto's coat tightly.

And then a loud cough startled both of them apart. Although, Naruto couldn't help the shot of pride that passed through him as Gaara unconsciously leaned back towards him, lips wet and parted. There was a flicker of a smirk on his lips, and then his face turned cold as he turned to face the aging woman sat opposite them. "Yes?"

Her face didn't leave much to be desired as she peered at them with small beady eyes, eyebrows furrowed. Her hair was a mess of grey and white and brown streaks, body frail and skinny. She smacked her lips together and simply looked outraged at his attitude. "You should have more decency young man. Doing things like _that,_ in a public place. It's vile."

"What, kissing?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow whilst Gaara just looked positively alarmed at the whole thing. He even tried to shift out of the blonde man's lap, clearly uncomfortable at the confrontation, though the secure arm that Naruto wrapped around his waist froze him in his place.

The woman pursed her lips together and her eyes scrutinised the tanned arm resting on Gaara. She gave a curt nod.

Naruto clicked his tongue and gave an annoyed sigh. Then he cast his eyes to the right and nodded over to a couple sat close to the window on the other side of the aisle. The girl was straddling her teenage boyfriend and the two were eagerly sucking at each other's faces. The boy's hands rested on her ass, whilst the brunette girl's ones were currently somewhere up the guy's t-shirt, groping at undefined muscles as if they were some amazing prize and not just the flabby flesh it really was. "I'm pretty sure she's about to ride him all the way to Brighton as long as they don't suffocate on the way, which is a lot more than what we were doing."

"That's different. They're not both _boys_."

Naruto blinked. "Excuse me?" The hand on Gaara's waist tightened its hold as Naruto fought to ground himself, constantly reminding himself that _fucking hell_, Gaara was right there and that he couldn't flip out.

"You heard me. Two boys can't be together. It's disgusting and wrong and you'll both go to hell of for it -."

Naruto couldn't decide which one was more bitter; her face or her words. In the end though, Naruto didn't really care. In his life, the blonde man had faced several homophobic monsters; mainly men and the occasional woman, each just as bad as each other. They just couldn't keep their snide little comments and looks of distaste away from him, could they? Or, you know, understand that Naruto wasn't about to jump on top of them, force his dick into their mouths and convert their children. He'd been in several fights over the years too, both verbal and physical. And though Naruto always tried to be the bigger man, tried to be the one to walk away or ignore the shrill voices shouting 'fucking fag' at him, sometimes, just sometimes, he wanted to fight back. Especially when he had someone to protect; like in the past when Tenten had first cut her hair short in school and she'd had the piss taken out of her by the guys, when they'd called her a dyke and when her twelve year old self had ran to Naruto – teary eyed and snot faced. Later that afternoon, Naruto had been suspended for beating up the boys.

And this was just like then. Sure, it was one old hag and it wasn't like Naruto was about to begin grappling with her on the floor (no matter how much he wanted to). But still, she was upsetting the redhead, and Gaara was sat _right there_, trying to make himself as small as possible and block out this cow's words.

Now wasn't the right time to sit back and take it. This was supposed to be their day. Naruto and Gaara's. And the tanned man would be damned if he was about to let this cunt ruin it. So as he leant forward threateningly, pulling Gaara with him to the point where the man's terrified face was less than a foot away from those the narrow eyes of the woman and her dentures, coated in a thick layer of saliva, he finally exploded. "Oh piss off! It's the fucking twenty-first century."

Several pairs of eyes spun to look at him and the carriage fell quiet whilst Gaara cowered in his lap. "N-Naruto."

"You have no right. No fucking right to stop me from kissing him! You don't like it? Well then move your ass out of that seat and stop staring. No one is forcing you to be a bloody voyeur!"

She gaped at him in surprise and actually had the fucking nerve to look upset. "It's not right, and that sort of behaviour should not be accepted. Two boys: kissing and having... _sex_. It's unnatural. You both need to find yourselves some nice girls and stop this foolish conduct now."

"No! And you know why?! Because I like guys. I like dicks. And I like him! And you fucking preaching some bullshit at me isn't about to change that. Fucking grow up already and go buy a push-up bra for those tits hanging by your kneecaps. Stop sticking your nose in other people's business and worry about your own shit for once."

Her eyes burned into his head, full of hatred and loathing. Yet from her mouth came a choked noise: a sound of distress. Naruto's eyes widened. _The bitch! _Playing the sympathy card and pretending that _she_ was victim. "I'm _trying_ to help you."

"We don't want your help-"

"Excuse me, miss? Would you like switch seats with me?" A man was now looming over the duo and the woman. Dressed in a suit, he gave Naruto a glare before turning his attention back to her. "This man is being very rude, shouting and cursing like that. I'd understand if you didn't want to sit near him."

She blinked and pursed her lips together; a look that made her appear upset to anyone else, but Naruto thought she looked like she'd want nothing more than to scratch his face off. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you, I'd like that." She rose from her seat and Naruto swore that that limp hadn't been there when she'd first sat down. The woman disappeared down the narrow walkway and the seat opposite them was occupied by a stern looking man.

"I'd apologise to her if I were you," he said and picked up a newspaper; a sign that that was the end of the discussion.

Though Naruto still opened his mouth, ready to say that he nothing to apologise for, but then a soft hand cupped his cheek and turned his head to face Gaara. The redhead bit his bottom lip and shook his head. His eyes looked disheartened and tired. So instead of voicing any complaints out loud, Naruto reached for Gaara's hand and kissed each knuckle, mouthing _'I'm sorry'_ up at the redhead. Gaara gave a small, sad smile in response and then tucked his head into the crook of Naruto's neck. Warm breath tickled the blonde guy's skin and he tightened his grip on Gaara's body and sighed.

Two hours spent in silence passed surprisingly quickly and the train carriage got emptier and emptier as time went by. When the voiceover woman finally announced Brighton as its final destination, only then did Naruto give the warm body in his lap a gentle shake. "We're here."

A sleepy head popped up and Gaara smiled down at him.

"I fell asleep, didn't I?"

"No, you just drooled into my shoulder for fun."

Naruto got a light smack for that comment and Gaara clambered gracefully out of his lap. "So what are we going to do?" Gaara clasped hold of the blonde man's hand and exited the train, sucking in a sharp breath when a cold wind hit them. "It's freezing," he mumbled into his scarf.

"I dunno, you decide. But first, I wanna get something done," Naruto said, causing Gaara to cock his head at him in curiosity. "Come on."

* * *

"You can't be serious!? Oh my god! You're actually being serious!"

Gaara's muffled exclamation came from between the fingers splayed out across his face. He soon peeked out from between them, only to wince at the sight of the clamp coming ever closer to Naruto's right nipple. He squeezed his eyes shut. "This is crazy! You're sticking a needle through your nipple for Christ's sake!"

Had the nerves thundering through Naruto's body not been present, he would have laughed at Gaara's squeamishness. And he had, initially when they'd entered the small tattoo parlour; he'd managed to keep a straight face for all of five seconds when Gaara had first cast his teal eyes around the shop and looked back at Naruto, gaping and had cried out, "You're going to get a tattoo?!" After reassuring the guy that no, he wasn't there to get inked, Naruto had stepped up to the counter and paid for a nipple piercing instead. Then he'd proceeded to watch Gaara as the piercer had gotten ready, watching the redhead's expressions shift from absolute horror into distaste, lust and some twisted kind of fascination. Granted, when Naruto had peeled off his t-shirt, all negative thoughts had seemed to flutter out of Gaara's mind and he'd glued his eyes to the tanned skin and defined muscles instead of complaining.

At the moment though, Gaara's pretty face was once again a weird mixture of all sorts of feelings. And though he'd jerked his face away from Naruto several times now, completely petrified, inquisitiveness had always made Gaara turn back round (that and the prospect of ogling at Naruto's toned chest, or so the blonde man liked to believe).

"You seem more panicked over this then I am," Naruto said.

"It's because you're not actually looking at what the piercer is doing. Oh god! He's clamped it!"

"You don't need to tell me that. I can feel it," Naruto replied through gritted teeth and fixed his eyes at the wall in front him, scanning across the various tattoo designs whilst pausing to appreciate some. The clamp was pressed tight on his skin, constricting and uncomfortable. Not to mention that the sting of the cold metal had Naruto shivering and licking his lips nervously.

"Right, dude. Deep breath in and then out and I'm gonna do it," the long haired ginger man said, needle at the ready.

Naruto hands dug further into the chair and he snapped his eyes shut. Then he inhaled deeply. If Tenten could have this done on practically any piece of flesh with no hesitation, then so could he. All he had to do was suck it up and take it like a – _Oh! Holy shit! _His breath came out shakily and his eyes slowly opened. That – That hadn't actually been too bad. Naruto swallowed and then winced as the piercer proceeded to place the metal bar through the flesh.

"All done. Wasn't that bad, was it?" The ginger guy asked as he brandished a cotton bud and began to collect a small droplet of blood that had escaped.

"Nah, mate," Naruto replied, though a deep throbbing pain was still present. He stood up slowly and glanced down, smiling at the sight and avoiding the temptation to play with the bar. Then he turned to Gaara and spread his arms out. "Well?"

The redhead stepped forward silently and reached a hand out. A finger rested at Naruto's collarbone before it began to make its way down, tracing the shape of Naruto's pectoral muscle and going down further still until Gaara rested his palm on the muscles on the tanned man's stomach just above where a trail of golden hair began. The shaky exhale could have come from either of the two as Gaara swallowed and moved his hand back up, this time actually finding its original destination and poking Naruto's right nipple lightly.

Gaara furrowed his brow. "It feels odd. But I like it, I guess." He shrugged. "I like what I see." Gaara paused for split second, and then his face turned scarlet. "I-I mean…-"

"So you like the piercing? Or you like, the rest of it?" With that Naruto gestured at his body before grabbing the redhead's hand dragging it down distinct muscles. "Or both? You can like both if you want."

Gaara swallowed and his hand curled into a fist before unfurling it, stroking lines into the firm skin. "Both. Both is good."

Naruto reached up to intertwine his fingers with Gaara's, stroking his thumb over the smooth flesh. He smiled.

"Oi, lovebirds. You might be in the gay capital of England but that don't mean I want you guys fornicating in my shop."

The pale hand was wretched away. "Y-Yeah, sorry!"

Both the ginger guy and Naruto laughed at Gaara's flustered state. And after putting his clothes back on, the blonde man placed his hands on Gaara's waist and began to gently guide him out of the shop. A quick thank you was called over his shoulder and then the couple were out in the freezing air. Gaara's thin sweater and scarf combination not doing much to protect him from the onslaught of the weather and causing the pale teenager to huddle closer to Naruto as they walked down the pathway.

A few minutes later and the chattering of Gaara's teeth had Naruto stopping. The blonde man then pulled off his hoodie, leaving him in his t-shirt and held the piece of clothing out to Gaara.

"What are you doing?! It's really cold. Put it back on!" Gaara protested, his classic wide eyed expression plastered back on his face.

"Yeah, and you're colder. Here, lift your arms."

Gaara opened his mouth to complain, probably about to spurt out some logic that Naruto would be freezing in a few minutes, but the blonde man's stern look had him huffing and lifting his arms slowly. The hoodie was slipped on. It was a dull orange colour and far too big on the skinny man. But Gaara still managed to look grateful, adorable and worried all at the same time as Naruto pushed him back into motion.

"You decided what you wanna do?"

"Mmhm, I kinda want to get an ice-cream. I know it sounds really odd and childish but, yeah."

"We are at a beach; it's like some sort of tradition. But do you mind if we eat it inside, preferably before my arms fall off?"

* * *

They'd found a small café in the end; a cosy one with little brown armchairs and vintage decorations. It'd been deliciously warm inside, though Gaara had hurriedly made his way to the ice-cream counter, leaning over the glass panel like a child, teal eyes sparkling. Naruto had followed him, albeit a tad slower. Then a small woman had wandered over, bright green hair bouncing and an expression of far too much glee coating her face. She'd beamed at them and eagerly filled a small cup with bubble-gum ice-cream (Gaara's choice) and vanilla (Naruto's choice).

"Vanilla?" Gaara had questioned. "Out of all the flavours, you chose vanilla?" He'd lifted the small pot down from the counter, licking his lips.

The tanned man had shrugged. "Vanilla's nice." Naruto had then proceeded to hand over a fiver and grab two small plastic spoons.

Gaara had led them to a small table near the window, facing the roaring waves and strong wind. Sitting down, he had then leant his head against one hand and with the other dived into the ice-cream. Gaara popped a large spoonful into his mouth and moaned joyfully, eyes closed.

Naruto had cocked an eyebrow and smirked. _Hello, sexy Gaara. _And then the younger man had peeled his eyes open again, eyes that were big and round and just like that, kinky Gaara who had Naruto licking his lips was instantly replaced once again with the adorable Gaara. Naruto had blinked at the sudden change, still wondering what kind of deal Gaara had made with the devil to enable him to have such a huge impact on the blonde. Hell, Naruto spent half his time with Gaara either fighting off an erection, or following the shorter man around with some crazed smile that refused to leave his face.

"I never imagined you doing anything vanilla in your life." Gaara lifted up his spoon, this time coated in Naruto's creamy ice-cream. "Here." He had reached out and gently placed the spoon into the blonde man's open mouth.

"Well, I'm not a vanilla person, usually." Naruto had mumbled around the spoon. No, he _really_ wasn't. After all, sex with Naruto was never boring. The man had explored every single kink possible (minus the really nasty ones) and had quickly found that he unsurprisingly enjoyed them all. Sure there'd been the odd occasion when the man had been too high or drunk to know what he'd been doing, and the sex had just turned into fumbling mess of naked limbs. But other than that, he made sure that everyone involved was already thoroughly entertained. And even outside the sex, Naruto's life was hardly boring. Living with Tenten was certainly not boring. Working with Sakura was also, not really that dull, it was just more annoying than anything else. And of course, partying into the early hours of the morning was not boring either.

Oh.

And hanging out with Gaara wasn't boring. But Naruto wasn't about to tell anyone that. Not yet at least.

Naruto blinked and shook his head, looking down at Gaara sat between his legs on the stony beach of Brighton. They'd wandered down there after their ice-cream, trying to find a comfortable part of the beach and in the end had just settled with sitting on irregular stone floor, watching in the waves roll by as Gaara held a warm hot chocolate in his hands. Naruto leant his head against the redhead's shoulder, sighing and placing a kiss on the man's cheek every now and then. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you're absolutely crazy for taking me to the beach in the middle of winter," Gaara said. He held out the drink. "You want some?"

"You've mentioned that twice now. And here I was thinking that my insane idea would somehow win you over." Naruto gave a small self-depreciating smile as he took a sip.

"I don't even understand how you thought that would work. But, this is nice – in a weird sort of endearing kind of way. It's quiet, like you promised." Gaara leant against Naruto's chest and sighed dreamily. He looked tiny and vulnerable, engulfed in Naruto's huge hoodie and the blonde man felt shots of pride wash over him whenever Gaara's eyes slipped shut and he smiled, letting Naruto's arms wrap around him in some sort of cosy Gaara sized cocoon.

They were sat there alone for the most part. A bustle of cars was heard from the road behind them, and the occasional passer-by was heard talking though none stopped on their journey. To be honest, Naruto and Gaara probably looked insane, two brave young souls facing the onslaught of the weather, cuddling to keep warm. And oddly, Naruto kind of liked it like that. Just them; sat in a comfortable silence that stretched on for ages but was still pleasant and welcome.

"Can I ask you something?" Gaara finally broke the quiet.

"Sure."

"What – what are we? I mean we flirt – well, you flirt and I blush, and we talk on the phone and go on silly little dates and whenever you stand close to me I get little tingles and just feel really happy. And on the train you told that woman you liked me and I don't know if you meant it or not. Did you?"

The tanned man paused for a bit; for just a second. "Yeah…I did." Naruto nodded and pressed his forehead gently against Gaara's who in turn left out a small breath of relief. "What do you want us to be, Gaara?" He glanced from Gaara's lips to his eyes and swallowed. The erratic beat of his heart was audible in his ears and he was convinced Gaara could feel it too. But _god_, what was he doing? He was practically asking Gaara to – to ask him out or something?!

_Fuck's sake._

He didn't date! He didn't do…_this_. Naruto didn't do fucking cuddling or flirting in a cute manner but _what the fuck was happening_?! The blonde man closed and then reopened his eyes in some hope that maybe Gaara had disappeared in those brief seconds. But nope, the redhead was still there, cute as ever. And suddenly, Naruto really didn't want to disappear. He wanted to hear what the young man had to say. He almost wanted Gaara to ask that question seemed to be on its way. He wanted to be put into that position, so that Naruto was forced to answer and wasn't left pondering whether the words_ yes_ or _no_ would have been whispered from his lips.

"I don't know. I like you, though you're completely insane. I mean, you got your nipple pierced on a complete whim – but weirdly, that just makes me like you more." Gaara sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. "I want to be with you," he finally said and Naruto wondered exactly how much courage Gaara had had to build up for those words to leave his mouth. Just how much did this younger man trust him? A lot it seemed. Gaara reached a hand up and began to twirl the locks of blonde hair near Naruto's ear with his fingers.

"With me?" Naruto asked, though the question was obvious enough. It was stupid really. Gaara really didn't know anything about him. He only knew what Naruto wanted him to. Those little details about his life that would impress the redhead; make him smile and gaze up in awe. And here the pale man was, thinking that Naruto was _really great_, wanting to be with him. When all Naruto wanted was to fuck him and leave him. Or, maybe fuck him and then stay for a little while. Just a _little_ while.

"I want to be your boyfriend."

And there it was. The statement that both terrified and excited Naruto as it hung naked in the cold air whilst both men let out exhales of nervousness. But what was the blonde man going to respond with now? _Yes. No. Maybe. Me too. Let's wait a bit longer. I like you. I just want to fuck you. Oh god, someone fucking help me. _Naruto opened his mouth. "I -."

"Wait! Don't say anything yet!" Gaara quickly shut him up. "I want to do this properly. Next week? I'll pick you up, we'll go somewhere nice." His voice was almost pleading, scared of the potential rejection that could have come any second.

"Erm, y-yeah." Naruto blinked back, face blank and open. And as he finally managed to regain control of his facial muscles, he managed to muster a nod and a few words. "Yeah, that sounds cool." God, he sounded like a teenage girl ogling at her first crush.

Gaara let out an awkward chuckle and smiled. He then untangled himself from Naruto's hold and stood up, reaching down to pull the blonde man up with him. "Come on, I want another hot chocolate."

* * *

Sorry for the slow update. I had a whole bunch of exams in January so writing was put on hold.

Thanks for reading! And please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Beta'd by the amazing **abdola**.

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Naruto had never been the type of person who let other people's opinions of him, or his lifestyle, get the better of him. The idea that absolutely every single gay person within London knew exactly how much of slut he was hardly bothered him. And Naruto didn't really care that he often got followed around nightclubs by a trail of eager men, all of whom knew exactly how easy a lay he was. He didn't care what people thought of him, how he dressed, how he lived or who he fucked.

And until Gaara can come along, he's never really tried to hide who he was either. Mainly because, he'd never had to; no one had really cared before, or those who did care weren't important enough for their opinion to really matter. He really wasn't used to treading around on eggshells, to watching what he said and to trying to make the best impression. So when he'd woken up extra early one day and spent a grand total of two hours scrubbing the apartment clean, Naruto tried to desperately tell himself that it was because the space had begun to smell like rotten eggs and you could hardly walk through it without tripping on something, rather than that it was Gaara was coming round and that he didn't want the redhead to think he was a pig.

He really, _really_ wasn't used to this. And it was scary as fuck.

Which was why, when Gaara had first stepped into his and Tenten's apartment, early on a Saturday morning, Naruto had had serious trouble understanding exactly why his heart was pounding in his chest as Gaara had peered around uncertainly. Yes, he'd cleaned the place and it all looked presentable, but why was he still nervous? It wasn't like he was in desperate need of Gaara's approval. It took a few seconds, and then he'd blinked. Oh god, he _was_ searching for Gaara's approval. And as Gaara had shyly inspected his home, Naruto himself had also cast his eyes around the small space, double checking that he'd managed to clear all of Tenten's dirty underwear from visible sight, and making sure that there weren't any condoms or sex toys rolling around either. So when Gaara had finally turned back to him and given Naruto a small smile and nod of approval, Naruto had felt his entire body sag in relief.

More than anything though: he was just thankful that Tenten had decided to disappear for the morning, allowing the duo to be alone together without the running commentary of his flat mate. Especially when Gaara and Naruto were going out later the same day; something which Naruto wasn't all too keen thinking about. Largely because Gaara was going to ask him to be his boyfriend and Naruto really didn't have a fucking clue as to what his answer was going to be.

"And this is a C?" Naruto brought his hand down and painful clang erupted from the guitar in his lap. It sounded horrendous and even Naruto felt the urge to cringe at the noise. Though, he was slightly proud of the fact that he'd progressed past the stage of just picking at each guitar string separately, not that he ever tell Gaara that, especially when the redhead was trying to keep his blatant amusement under control.

"Well, that's not actually a proper note. But we can pretend it's a C if you want." Gaara shrugged from next to him on the bed and moved to shift Naruto's fingers more into the correct places. He nodded at the tanned man to try again.

This time, the note sounded clearer. And judging by Gaara's pleasantly pleased look, he was slowly improving. "See! I'm getting the hang of this."

"I'm still surprised you haven't broken the guitar yet," Gaara teased back, and began to guide his fingers into a new position. "This is a G." He released his fingers, laughing as Naruto's began to slip from the correct places until the note he was trying to achieve was unrecognisable.

The blonde man strummed at the guitar anyway, despite the god-awful sound it produced. Naruto smiled sheepishly. "You think I'm ready to be lead guitarist of a band yet?"

"Oh absolutely," Gaara reached for the instrument, and when it was sat comfortably in his lap, he proceeded to strum effortlessly through all the notes he'd tried and failed to teach Naruto.

"Show off," Naruto said. He leaned forward and bumped his nose against Gaara's. "You can't just compliment my skills and then completely show me up like that." He scrunched his face up, before pouting and pecking Gaara on the lips.

Gaara smiled into the kiss. "Just because you're jealous."

"I can't be jealous. Lead guitarist, remember?"

The redhead rolled his eyes and let Naruto wrap an arm around his waist.

"So where're we going tonight then?" The blonde man mumbled into his pale neck.

"Not saying," came the response when Gaara leaned down to slide his guitar carefully back into its case which lay open on the floor. "No matter how many times you ask, I won't tell you."

"How will I know what to wear then?" Naruto retorted; pulling Gaara back towards him so that he could peer up at those teal eyes innocently even though he knew Gaara wouldn't fall for any sort of Bambi eyes. "I mean, what if I wear a suit only to find out you're dragging me off to McDonalds?" He sulked and pulled away.

Gaara cocked an amused brow at him and poked the blonde man in the chest. "Wear a suit," he said simply and leant forward to capture Naruto's lips.

Naruto pulled back just enough to mumble "bossy" at Gaara, before reconnecting their mouths with a smile.

They kissed lazily for a while, with gentle pecks and soft kisses. Neither man was in a hurry, so they took their time to explore each other. On occasion, they'd separate with their lips only just grazing each other until Naruto, whose hands had been resting innocently around Gaara's waist, finally moved one to cup the redhead's cheek and pull him into a deeper kiss. This time Naruto used his tongue to swipe across Gaara's bottom lip, asking for entrance and immediately taking advantage when soft lips parted.

Naruto pulled at his lip with his teeth before sucking on it and a gasp came from Gaara. Pale, shaky hands moved up,wrapped themselves around Naruto's neck and Gaara pulled himself closer so that their chests were flush against each other. The redhead eagerly reciprocated moves that Naruto had used on him, and whilst the twist of his tongue against Naruto's wasn't nearly as experienced as the blonde's own, he seemed to be an incredibly resilient learner.

When small fingers buried themselves into Naruto's hair, and then gave a strong tug, Naruto felt a groan slip from his mouth. And though the sound had been quieted against Gaara's lips, Naruto could have sworn that he felt Gaara's lips tilt upwards in a pleased sort of manner. So he pulled away and fixed Gaara a smirk. Leaning forward, he gave Gaara a cheeky look, maintaining eye contact even as he flicked out his tongue and touched Gaara's upper lip with it.

The younger man stared right back at him, though still holding his previously pleased look, Gaara also looked incredibly nervous. He gave a sharp inhale and blushed, eyes falling shut again as Naruto re-joined their lips. Tongues caressed each other with a new found urgency and lips were teased and bitten till swollen and sensitive.

Breaths turned into pants and the rush of blood heading south had Naruto shifting where he sat. Though he didn't stop there; eager to see just how far he could take the virgin. "Do you want to lie down?" He whispered against soft lips instead after a few minutes.

Gaara paused, eyes opening as he looked up from Naruto's lips to his blue eyes. He bit his lip once and then nodded shakily. "O-okay." He a gave a bit of a sheepish smile, before his muscles began to tense as he allowed the blonde man's hand on his shoulder slowly push him back higher up onto the bed and then down until Gaara's back touched the duvet. The pale man's movements were methodical and overwrought.

Naruto scooted himself up the bed beside Gaara. He gave Gaara an encouraging smile as he placed himself carefully and very frigidly above Gaara, hovering above the younger man with the support of his arms whilst the rest of his body remained at an awkward angle to the side of the redhead. Leaning down to kiss Gaara, the blonde man made sure that their lips were the first parts of the their bodies that touched, and he was glad to have done so, for it took a few kisses and tongue caresses for Gaara to relax as the familiarity of the act calmed him.

A pale hand reached up to hold onto Naruto's bicep as Gaara shuffled closer, legs drawing up and parting just enough for Naruto to slip one leg between them.

There was an inhale of surprise from Gaara, accompanied by a brief pause, but other than that the man remained quiet as their lips moulded together, tongues stroking each other's. Legs parted further, allowing Naruto to fit himself comfortably between them, though still a respectful distance away. Kisses became messier as time passed, becoming sloppier and hotter as their mouths clashed together. Gaara's grip tightened and the blonde man felt nails scrape down his arm when the younger man pushed himself even closer. Finally their chests touched each other's and Naruto permitted one hand to circle around Gaara's small waist.

"I've never – We're not gonna do any - ."

Naruto shut him up with another kiss and any words that Gaara had been about to say came out as a muffled noise. "I'm not going to push you, Gaara. We'll do whatever you want to do. And right now, I'm enjoying lying here, this close to you, and just kissing. We don't have to go any further than that." It wasn't a complete lie. He was actually enjoying this, though his cock hardening slowly in his trousers was certainly after something a bit less tame. But Naruto made sure to keep his hips away from Gaara, to make sure that the redhead wasn't able to feel just how much Naruto wanted him, and to stop Gaara from shrieking and running out the door. "Is this alright?"

Gaara managed a curt nod until he gasped again, fingers clenching and unclenching in the fabric of Naruto's t-shirt. "This feels…good. Can I?" His fingers hovered uncertainly, teasingly at the edge of Naruto's shirt. Small fingers skimmed under the material before retreating hastily and the man below him flushed red.

Naruto pushed their lips together. "You can touch me wherever you like," he encouraged.

And with that, Gaara's hands disappeared beneath the fabric of his shirt, palms running flat up the blonde man's stomach, tracing muscle outlines as fingers dug into the skin: the redhead inhaled sharply. His fingers memorised Naruto's body, trailing softly against the skin and occasionally scratching whenever pleasure ran down Gaara's body. His face turned a faint pink colour and pulled his mouth away to bite at his own swollen lip. Gaara then opened his mouth as if to say something, before apparently changing his mind and instead choosing to wrap his arms around Naruto and pull him closer to continue his exploration.

Meanwhile, Naruto busied himself with trailing kisses away from Gaara's lips and along his jaw. He paused occasionally, during which he'd kiss and bite at one specific spot only, turning milky pale skin into a deep red colour before pulling away, giving the hickey he'd created a pleased smirk and a slow erotic swipe of his tongue before moving on to find a new spot to play and tease with.

Gaara sighed in content, fingers grazing down Naruto's back as he tilted his head to allow the blonde man more skin to tease into redness.

Naruto eagerly explored the exposed skin on Gaara's neck, scrapping teeth down the paleness before stopping to suck passionately over Gaara's pulse. Flicking his tongue out to get a taste, he lavishly worshipped Gaara's neck, earning his several gasps and hitches of breath. He loved this; the incredible sensitivity of Gaara's skin and the smell and taste that came with it. Meanwhile, his hands were roaming and stroking down Gaara's chest, never venturing below where Gaara's bellybutton was. Naruto even took a bit of a gamble at one point, letting his hands gently trail up Gaara's body, pausing to _accidentally _rub firmly with his thumbs against the pebbled nipples that were just barely visible through the redhead's shirt.

At this, Gaara's body had shivered, stomach and leg muscles tensing in an uncertain way as waves of unadulterated pleasure caused by a hand other than his own had undoubtedly rocked through his body for the first time.

"N-Naruto, I think we should stop," Gaara whined out before he breathed out shakily and pressed a hand against Naruto's chest, implying for the older man to move away.

And that's what Naruto did. He might have been a hormonal man with far too much testosterone pumping through him, but Naruto wasn't about to start pushing anyone into anything they weren't comfortable with. So he pulled away, moving his lips and tongue and teeth away from Gaara's neck, leaving behind a fresh bruise that Naruto was pleased with. And he began to pull his body away too, ready to roll off of Gaara's lithe form and remove himself from the space between the redhead's legs – or, at least that had been the plan. Until Gaara shifted a thigh upwards slightly and Naruto felt the familiar feel of the thick ridge of a hard cock pressing against him. He paused and stared down at Gaara, who was staring back with wide eyes, a gaping mouth and a face that looked like he was about to lie and exclaim that the hard length Naruto could feel was in a fact a curtain pole and not a sign that the young man was flustered and shaky from too many hot and wet kisses.

"I -" Gaara blanched.

"Gaara?" Naruto whispered and leaned down again, pulling at Gaara's bottom lip with his teeth. He could feel Gaara's body tensing, could practically see his toes curling into the fabric of the sheets below them when the redhead's hips gave a jerky, uncontrolled cant upwards towards Naruto's. "Do you want me to stop?" Naruto asked, before moving and licking, hard and firm against the hickey that had formed on Gaara's neck.

The pale man shivered beneath him, hips bucking up, gasping. And_ fuck_, the sight of Gaara, with legs spreading further apart in subliminal invitation. Gaara, laid out on _his_ bed.

And then Naruto just pulled away again, sitting back on his heels. He cocked an eyebrow at the man and waited patiently for an answer, though the throbbing of his own hard cock made the task a lot more unbearable. Especially when the minutes pressed on and Gaara hadn't done much beyond grasping hold of Naruto's shirt and holding on like he was the last bottle of water in the Sahara desert. Although he had curiously cast those teal eyes down Naruto's body, and if the hitch of his breath was anything to go by he was impressed or overwhelmed by the bulge pressing against Naruto's trousers. And hell, if Gaara was allowed to look, then so was the tanned man. So Naruto let his eyes travel down, so that he could see the way Gaara's hips shifted, the way he bucked up into air and the way that his long, hard cock was clearly visible as it stretched the fabric of his skinny jeans. And holy hell, this was exactly why Naruto had been so patient for so fucking long. It was right fucking there! Naruto swallowed.

"I-I want - " Gaara began, pulling Naruto back down by his shirt and holding him there, just above the redhead. There was probably an inch of air between the two men's hips, if even that. And the way Gaara's dilated eyes kept flicking from Naruto's own blue pair to his swollen lips was all the tanned man needed as confirmation before he swooped down and claimed Gaara's perfect lips with his own. Kisses lost all sense of the previous coherency and skill they had had and when Naruto finally rocked their hips together for the first time, the noise that left Gaara, a broken whimper, was the final ratification that waiting this long for a taste of the pale man, had well been worth the wait. And the very best thing of all? Was that Naruto knew there would be many more; many more moans and whimpers and groans and choked noises. And Naruto promised himself right then and there that he'd drag every single one of them from Gaara's throat, whether with his fingers or tongue or cock.

And whilst the firm rocking of hips together and the jerky movement of clothed cocks rubbing against each other didn't come anywhere near the endless pile of dirty fantasies that clouded Naruto's mind. It was almost like this, this intimate and simple thing was enough. Like the mere thought that Naruto was the only person to have seen Gaara like this; so desperate and undone in his clumsy thrusting, with a mouth that whimpered and moaned, and with eyes that rolled back as his body shuddered, was all that was needed for Naruto's cock to harden in his trousers. And it didn't even faze Naruto that the two men were rutting together like horny teenagers in heat. Because this, _this_ was really hot. And it became even hotter, when Gaara's legs wrapped around Naruto's waist and pulled him in closer. And Jesus Christ, the _friction_! Even through heavily layered jeans, Naruto could feel the drag of Gaara's cock against his and hell, stars and galaxies were exploding behind his eyes like in some prepubescent movie.

Hot pleasure was shooting through his body, down to the fingertips that were currently splayed across Gaara's hips, the ones that were also slowly creeping their way lower and downwards, teasing the exposed skin on Gaara's lower back where his shirt had become un-tucked. The caress of Naruto's fingers triggered an arch in Gaara's body and a breathy groan of desire. Naruto proceeded to tease the skin with his hands, even letting a finger trail oh so carefully under the waistband of Gaara's jeans. And hell, at this point Gaara was so overcome with sensation that he didn't even seem to notice just how low down Naruto's fingers were exploring his body; all he'd done in response was buck his hips up and grind against the hardness in Naruto's pants, moaning into the older man's neck.

Though Naruto didn't go any further than that; instead he'd moved his hands back up, this time though, they were under the fabric of Gaara's shirt. Fingers splayed out, he played with Gaara's sensitive skin, scratching and pressing confidently and then softly onto the redhead's stomach; turning gentle caresses suddenly into hard strokes of his fingers that had Gaara shivering into his touch. Finally, Naruto placed his hands onto Gaara's sides, holding tightly and beginning to use his hold on Gaara to pull his body forward and up to meet his thrusts.

"Ahh!" Gaara cried out at the faster, stronger pace. Hands flailed to find something to hold as he struggled to keep his teal eyes open. Mouth agape to let those beautiful whimpers escape, Gaara's unsteady, fluttering eyes managed to move down to catch a glance at the sight of his and Naruto's cocks straining in their constraints as the older man continued to grind their hips together. He moaned weakly at the sight and then turned his head to stare at Naruto above him. Using what little control Gaara had remaining in his limbs, he pulled Naruto down to smash their lips together in a lewd open-mouthed kiss.

And yeah, Naruto totally felt like a teenager again; rubbing his clothed cock shamelessly against the body beneath him. And that was partly what probably made the whole thing so hot; the fact that he _couldn't_ just rip off Gaara's clothes, take his cock into his mouth or fuck him into the sheets. The fact he had to wait made it all so exciting and new. Naruto proceeded to groan into the kiss and continued to buck his hips against the covered cock below him. He varied the pace, changing suddenly from strong, forceful thrusts into lazy jabs of his hips in a way that the redhead squirming and crying out.

"Oh! I think – I'm gonna – ah!" Gaara's sentence broke off, eyes clenching shut as he rolled his head side to side on the bed. Legs tensed, pulling Naruto closer, rutting and rolling his hips in a wanton manner; in a way so unlike the Gaara the blonde man was used to, so uncontrolled. Gasping into Naruto's ear hotly, shivering in desperation, pulling at his shirt and scratching unknowingly at the taller man's chest and biceps. And _shit_ was it hot.

"Come on, Gaara. Let go for me," Naruto mumbled into his ear, biting at his earlobe and then giving a bruising kiss to his lips.

This caused Gaara to tense up, hips giving sharp jolts upwards. "Ah! Ah – Oh God! Ngnh!" He moaned out brokenly, voice veering off into a series of pants and quiet whimpers. Hands gripped tightly into Naruto's blonde hair as Gaara rode out his orgasm, keening a high pitched note.

Naruto followed him over the cliff a short while later, whining and gasping into Gaara's ear as his underwear quickly became very warm and uncomfortably tacky. He then gave an incoherent grumble, before collapsing on top of the younger male. Naruto gave a lazy smile when he felt hands circling around his waist. Shifting he moved so that he was cuddled up against Gaara's frame, as not to crush him, and used the redhead's chest as a bony pillow for his head. With an index finger he reached out and touched the corner of Gaara's jaw where the first hickey lay. Then he traced the finger down, connecting the hickeys and outlining exactly where his lips had been: right there, and then there, and there and finally there over Gaara's collarbone.

Gaara fidgeted for a moment, and then rolled onto his side, facing Naruto who moved to prop his head up with his elbow. The redhead placed his thumb between his teeth and nibbled on his nail for a moment. "Was that – was that okay?"

"God, you have no idea."

"I've never – done that with someone before." Gaara gave him a small smile and buried his face into Naruto's neck. "It felt really nice. You made me feel –" He cut off his mumbling, struggling to find words and instead the redhead shyly lifted his head and shrugged, eyes shining. "I want to do it again. But I'm probably not ready to do anything more just yet…" Gaara gestured at their bodies and blushed. "I'm sorry for being a prude."

"Shit, you're perfect. Prude or not." Naruto kissed Gaara's forehead and cupped his cheek with a tanned hand.

"And you won't hate me for making you wait?"

"I'm a patient guy." No, he really wasn't. Naruto was used to getting exactly what he wanted out of his partners at exactly the moment he wanted. But with Gaara, it seemed he was willing to be a whole lot more lenient. And for some fucked up strange reason, he didn't mind waiting.

"Yeah, but still, you probably want to do more like – sex wise. I kinda doubt you've ever been with someone who's as frigid as me," Gaara said and hurriedly added, "Not to make it sound like you're a slut or anything! I just don't think there are many other eighteen year old guys who haven't even been naked in front of someone before."

Naruto almost laughed then; if only Gaara knew. Instead he smiled sweetly. "I don't mind waiting. I don't wanna push you into having sex for the first time just 'cause I wanna get laid. Whenever you're ready, alright?"

"Thanks."

Naruto sighed in reply and swung an arm to wrap around Gaara's waist. "Besides, you wore me out. I'm too lazy to move now," he mumbled teasingly.

However, the younger man quickly shrugged it off as he sat up, pulling a face. "Well I'm glad I wasn't completely awful. But I'm going to go clean up. My jeans feel disgusting."

Naruto gave a seemingly innocent shrug from where he was lying. "I could come help you," he badgered.

A quiet, "I thought you were too lazy?" was murmured before Naruto got a pillow to the face and an amused snort.

* * *

A low groan escaped his throat. Naruto grunted a few more times, jutting hips slowly to a more lazy thrust as he rode out his orgasm. "Fuck." He fell heavily back against the sofa and panted heavily. Blonde hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and he released a hand from the black hair it had been previously gripping to wipe lazily at his face and push the locks away. Face flushed and hot, Naruto tiredly slumped down the back of the cough and let his eyes fall shut momentarily. Whilst he was still young, Naruto hated to admit that he was no longer the fifteen year old boy who'd been able to orgasm easily multiple times a day that he used to be. _Hell_, he was shattered.

The thick coughs that escaped from the man kneeling in front of him quickly had Naruto freezing and feeling wide awake though. _Oh shit. _Blue eyes blinked open and he casted his eyes sheepishly down to the pale man squinting up at him. Cum streaked his face, coating his lips and some had even found a home in the black bangs that framed the guy's face. Naruto cringed at the man's infuriated expression and shifted away quickly before the pale hand gripping painfully into his thigh in anger decided to squeeze something else in revenge.

"You bitch! You just came on my face!" Sasuke exclaimed, face scrunched up and eyes shut. Thankfully, he then retracted his claws from Naruto's leg in favour of wiping cum off his cheek.

"Shit, sorry!" Naruto grabbed at his nearby hoodie and used the sleeve to wipe over Sasuke's eyes carefully. Maybe if he acted concerned and sorry enough, he'd escape Sasuke's apartment with both balls and all limbs still intact.

One dark eye managed to open to peer at the blonde man, the other however remained tightly shut as Sasuke rubbed at it with the clothing. "It's in my eye. You're lucky I wasn't wearing contacts. Do you know how much this stings?! You're such a cunt. Why didn't you warn me?"

"I tried, alright." Naruto insisted. And yeah, he had tried. The tanned man _had_ managed to grunt out a desperate _"I'm – I'm…ah!"_ before he'd shot his load down Sasuke's throat, and onto his face. It wasn't his fault that Sasuke had been too slow to pull away. And Naruto definitely wasn't going to mention that his late warning had probably transpired because the blonde man had been too busy thinking about Gaara to pay all that much attention. Naruto had even struggled to get hard, and _that_ was saying something; only when he had tilted his head back (hence removing the sight of Sasuke's coal black hair from his sight,) had his semi-interested cock hardened. If Sasuke had noticed his partner's insouciance, he hadn't mentioned it – probably freaking out that too much time fornicating with women had made his cock sucking skills rusty, or something just as absurd.

"You were holding onto my hair and pushing my head down." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Sorry." Naruto said, feeling a stab of sympathy for his best mate. Sure, swallowing was hot and both Sasuke and Naruto did do it occasionally when one of them was in a good mood, although neither were particularly keen on the bitter warm taste of it. And yeah, cum facials had the potential to be hot, in their own kind of way, but only when both members agreed on it and indisputably not when Sasuke had temporally lost the use of one eye.

In reply, Sasuke coughed and spat a glob of white fluid onto the floor. "Yeah, really fucking sorry, aren't you," he muttered bitterly.

Naruto felt like retching, "Dude, that's disgusting."

"Do you want to switch places? At least girl's cum tastes decent. This,_ this_ feels like trying to snort crumbs of Crayola up your nose," he grumbled and wiped at his mouth. It seemed like Naruto wouldn't be getting that hoodie back for some time, not that he particularly wanted the cum stained hoodie anyway. "Can't believe you didn't give me a better warning."

"Well maybe I thought you could use the extra protein, you are on the skinny side," Naruto badgered whilst he buttoned up his shirt, hiding toned muscle and dusky pink nipples that Sasuke had loved to tease (especially when his eyes had caught the silver glint of Naruto's new body jewellery). He tucked his cock back into his underwear and hoisted up the jeans which had remained bundled up and caught around his converses throughout the two men's encounter.

"Okay, that's just grim." Sasuke faked a gag and stood up. Naked and sticky, he wandered off to the bathroom where the sound of running water was soon audible. "I hope you weren't this much of a failure when you dry-humped Gaara earlier today, not that the virgin has anything to compare it to."

The blonde man glared at the bathroom door, irritated at the obvious jibe at Gaara's frigid attitude towards intimacy. "Shut up, Sasuke!"

"What?" His head popped out of the bathroom, hair plastered to his forehead with one eye still firmly closed. "I'm assuming this guy has an amazing face when he comes, and considering how much effort you're putting in for him, I'm willing to bet he's a bit of a screamer?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's guilty look. "I know your type too well." He disappeared back into the bathroom.

"I can still borrow your suit for tonight, can't I?" Naruto asked as he clambered off the cough and strolled off to the bedroom; opening the wardrobe he located a simple black suit. It'd be a bit tight over the shoulders, but it wasn't like Naruto could afford to be picky. The last time he'd owned a suit was when he'd been about four. Pulling the suit out, he retraced his steps back to the sofa where he laid the outfit over the arm of the couch.

Naruto's return had been just in time to hear the yell of, "You're lucky I'm still letting you have it! After what you did to my face, I should be skinning you and hanging your dead body out the window." More cursing was heard and then there was outraged, "Oh for fuck's sake! My eyelashes are glued together with your jizz. I want to throw up."

The blonde man rolled his eyes. _Melodramatic bitch, much?_ Shrugging on his coat, Naruto waited patiently for Sasuke to appear, pacing around the couch in a timely manner for a few minutes and laughing quietly at the grumbles that emitted from the bathroom.

"You're coming round tomorrow, right?" Sasuke asked when he finally emerged from the bathroom, a wet towel pressed against his face. At some point he'd chucked on a pair of sweatpants that hung low down on his hips, making the trail of dark hairs on his lower stomach clearly visible. Sasuke leant against a nearby wall and crossed an arm over his lean stomach.

"Nah, I don't think I am." Naruto said and ran a hand through his hair.

The pale man cocked an eyebrow. "You're turning down sex with me? Okay, who died?"

"No. Just, I might be in a relationship with Gaara tomorrow."

"That red-haired virgin's asking you out? And you're going to say yes?" Sasuke drawled out, head tilted and eyes glimmering in an amused sort of way.

"Well I haven't thought that far yet. Maybe."

His pale friend blinked and his mouth fell open in faint surprise, eyebrows rising. "Wait, shit, you're being serious?" Sasuke grimaced. "_Why?_"

"Because I think he's fucking hot and I like his ass." _And I think I might like the rest of him too. _Naruto gave an uncomfortable shrug. He hardly wanted to delve into complex sate of insanity his mind was turning into with Sasuke. Especially when he had absolutely no idea what he wanted and his infamous reputation made it seem like an outrageous thing for Naruto to like just one guy. And hell, it _was_ weird. And a bad kind of weird at that. God, he was turning into such a girl. "Dude, you know what I'm like with virgins. They're too tempting, it's like I can't keep away. And Gaara's the hottest one I've met in a long time. I'm willing to wait and put in some effort if it means I get to fuck his ass in a few weeks."

"And you're gonna let that frigid little boy stop you from getting laid in the meantime? It's gonna take months for that guy to finally loosen up his ass for you, you really think you're gonna last that long?" His friend stared at Naruto with an upturned nose.

"Sasuke, I'm not gonna -."

"Cheat? It's hardly cheating if the guy doesn't even know what he's missing. Or you know; become the loving boyfriend you're clearly trying so hard to be. Join a nunnery while you're at it as well. 'Cause we all know you ain't gonna be getting any dick for a long time. If you're lucky you might even get to second base by your honeymoon." Sasuke smirked. "To be honest, I don't get what the big deal is with sleeping with other guys whilst you're with him. If you're just gonna dump his ass straight after you've pounded into it, where's the harm in fucking other guys while you wait for him to unlock his chastity belt?"

"Sasuke, I'm already fucking with the guy's head enough as it is. If he finds out I've been with other guys as well, I'm gonna be costing his family years' worth of therapy costs." And now Naruto was convinced he'd grown a uterus to go nicely with those womanly feelings of his. He might as well go get the silicon tits to match at this rate.

"Like you've ever cared about that sort of stuff before. And it's not like you'd ever see the guy afterwards, he's hardly the type to waltz down to his local set of glory holes. I'm sorry, but when the fuck did you grow any morals?"

"Probably around last week." He confessed, and honestly, Naruto was seriously moving to a country where English wasn't widely spoken, just so he didn't have to face curious questions about his shrinking manhood. "He's a decent guy, and unluckily for me, that decent guy just happens to be attached to the best ass and body I've seen in a long time. I sort of figured I'd try to be a bit less of a dick this time."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and peered at him for a moment. "You're weird," he said finally. Rolling his shoulders back, he clicked his tongue, seeming to accept Naruto's crazed explanation; probably because he was far too self-obsessed and lazy to bother dealing with other people's emotions or delving into topics that didn't interest him. "Okay, so now you've switched to the celibate life, what am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno. Go grovel to your professor, I heard he loves you. He'd be happy to bend you over his knee." Naruto grinned, happy to shift the conversation away from him and his midlife crisis.

"What, Orochimaru? Please, I'd rather fuck Choji." Sasuke yawned and pulled himself away from the wall. He approached the sofa and picked up the suit, draping it over one bare shoulder. "You should probably go get ready for your _date_," he sneered as he snatched up his glasses from the table next to the couch. "And speaking of Orochimaru, I have a whole textbook which I need to cram into my head for Monday. So you have fun on your fancy date, whilst I plan out my death and make funeral arrangements."

Naruto pulled a face. "I'm kinda having mixed feelings about tonight. I'm gonna be in a suit for the second time in my life, surrounded by expensive things and classy people whilst being expected to become Gaara's boyfriend. Truthfully, I'll probably end up stabbing someone with my fork." He resisted the urge to slam his head against the wall.

"Okay, calm down Satan. To be honest, if you weren't such a slut, and Gaara wasn't such a prude, it'd be an ideal arrangement and you'd probably be planning the names of your two point five children by the end of the night. It is a dream date," Sasuke said as the duo walked towards the front door. "But," he shrugged and something like fake sympathy briefly showed on his face, "you _are_ a slut and he _is_ a prude so, get ready for a night of awkwardness."

"Thanks."

"And if you ever get bored of staring at your stiff dick and being unable to do anything about it, you're more than welcome to come over."

"I thought we just discussed this."

"Yeah, well..." He shrugged. "Here's the suit. Don't get too frisky and get it crinkled – oh wait, silly me, I don't have to worry about that." Sasuke smirked and handed the outfit over. "And this is for you." He reached for the back of Naruto's neck and slammed their lips together. A tongue pushed its way into Naruto's mouth; along with the taste of Naruto's own cum. "I hear fancy food and cum taste great together." The pale man said once he'd pulled away. He cocked an eyebrow at Naruto in an irritated manner and pushed the tanned man towards the open door.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the suit. I owe you."

Sasuke gave him a wide, phony smile. "Oh don't worry about it! Just text me after your date and tell me what happened!" In a second the smile disappeared, to be replaced with the cold, hard line of two lips pressed together. "Or you know, don't. It's not like I really give a shit. Have fun dealing with the future blue-balls though! And remember that, yes, using Grindr does count as cheating if you're gonna be so anal about it."

"Sasuke." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Bye Naruto." His back was given a gentle shove out the flat and the door was closed behind him.

* * *

So there's the next chapter! Sorry about the delay. I had really important exams last month so I wasn't able to write due to revision. Hopefully, now that those are out the way, chapters will come out monthly. Thanks for reading. Review please!


End file.
